AFTER THE FALL PART 2
by cranksta
Summary: Rukia finally gets Ichigo and his hollow to seperate. His hollow has a banki, Ichigo and Rukia now face it alone in Ichigo's soul world
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to Nats and Mike thanks for being fans……

AFTER THE FALL 2

(part 1)

Ichigo the Fallen

(Rise of the Mask)

Ichigo glanced back at Rukia one last time before using flash step to catch up with Shinji and Hiyori. He was amazed that a smile had crept upon his face and despite his best efforts he couldn't get it to disappear. He had finally done it, THEY had finally done it. After months of dancing around the issue, he and Rukia were finally together as it always should have been, and now, now he had an eternity to be with her. The smile widened when he realized that he could hold it over her head that it was he who confessed first.

"Heh, dickhead," Hiyori called, "Get your idiot brain in the game, the game is real now." She said with a bit of concern in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said as the three of them landed outside of the abandoned warehouse.

"You don't get any second chances this time." Shinji said as he walked into the warehouse, "No human body to run back to now. Life and Death are final." Shinji then disappeared into the warehouse leaving Ichigo standing with a dumbfounded expression.

Ichigo turned to Hiyori, "Can't be as bad as the first time. I'm a real shinigami now."

Hiyori turned to look at Ichigo, "Yah, right," she quickly turned around and started walking into the warehouse, "Come on Ichigo, its time." She said as a tear drop fell from her eye. Ichigo looked at her. He couldn't help but feel somewhat uneasy, Hiyori had never spoken to him like that, much less call him by his name before.

In side the warehouse the Vizored were assembled. Ichigo walked in the center of them with that stupid smile still plastered on his face, but as he looked around none of the Vizored made eye contact with him. "Come on you bitches, lets get this started," Ichigo said in his cocky voice, "My ladies waiting for me."

Is she a Shinigami?" Aikawa Love asked.

"Rukia of the Kuchiki clan, "Ichigo said with a bright smile.

"A noble," Aikawa Love said, "Stupid!" He got up and walked away. A cold chill swept over Ichigo as he watched the tall man with the star shaped hair cut leave. He began to notice that the usually jubilant group seemed uncharacteristically somber.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something when he noticed Hiyori's eyes filled with tears. Ichigo was about to go to her when Shinji jumped in front of him and said, "It begins, try not to lose your self Ichigo."

Ichigo immediately found him self standing in a world that was sideways. He stood on a flat building starring at his hollow self. To Ichigo's surprise the gray doppelganger stood up and then bowed low before him, "All hale the King." It said in a low voice. Ichigo noticed that he wore his black and red coat that appeared when he unleashed his Banki, but he didn't have enough time to think of that because right in front of him, his hollow half began to dissipate from the waist down in a cloud of smoke. The smoke slowly drifted over to Ichigo and melted into his close.

New power engulfed Ichigo's entire being; everything his hollow side knew he knew. So, many secrets of Zangetsu filled his mind. Everything became so clear, he looked back at the face of his other half and it smiled, "So, King who do we kill."

"What!" Ichigo said in shock.

The hollow half stopped its dissipation and starred in quizzically at Ichigo, "We have defeated Aizen, but now the whole of Soul Society will be upon us, I say we kill Bkakuya first.

"What why would we, no why would I do that?"

"Why? Soul Society will kill you now that you are no longer human, and I don't know about you but I like being alive." The gray Ichigo said laughing his body reforming. Ichigo's eyes widened with horror, "I mean we are Arrankar now after all." It said with a smile.

"No, we," Ichigo shook his head in frustration, "I, I am a shinigami!"

"What," the hollow began to laugh insanely, "You are not even a Vizored. And even if you were those stupid weak shinigami's would still want you dead, I mean look at the Vizored." The hollow used his power to show Ichigo a scene were the Vizored stood in full shinigami uniform, all of them were either captains or vice captains. All of them loyal to Soul Society and the Gotei 13, Ichigo watched as he saw Aizen ambush each one of them turning them into hollows, saw each of them struggling not to save themselves but save each other. He saw Urahara in his captain's uniform along with Tessai Tsukabishi rush to their aid. Saw the counsel issue a death sentence on the Vizored, saw them betray Urahara. Ichigo fell from the shock of it all, he saw Yoruichi a captain and the sole aer to a noble family risk everything to save the Vizored and her lover Urahara. Everything made scenes now the betrayal from this so called righteous Soul Society. His hollow just laughed louder as tears began to fall from Ichigo's eyes.

"You see," his other half yelled, "You see what those bastards did to their own." The hollow put an arm around Ichigo, "And what's so missed up about it is they were infected. What do you think they'll do to you?" An image of Ichigo tied up in a pit flashed before his eyes. It was the time Urahara was training him to get back his shinigami powers. Ichigo stared at the image of himself horrified as he saw the white mask appear over his face in that dark pit. "But maybe you'll get lucky, ya I mean just look what they did to your old man, that might be alright, right?'"

Ichigo saw his father Kurosaki Isshin in all his glory. Saw how his father led the Gotei 13 with honor and pride. Saw him stripped of his power and throne to earth for tapping into dark side and saving them from a powerful enemy. This, this was the Soul Society, this was the land of the shinigami's the thing that he wanted to be, the thing that he gave up his humanity for. Rage began to fill with in him, and most dangerously a small seed of hate lingered into his heart. Ichigo stood; the images of Soul Society's betrayals filled his mind and vision. Ichigo didn't notice that his hollow stopped laughing and only smiled at him. Ichigo didn't notice that it was he now that slowly began to dissipate and move towards his hollow. "But do you really think they'll be that kind, I mean your father did save the kings key after all and he was a real Shinigami to start off with, but wait you aren't one right?"

"NO!" Ichigo shouted stopping the visions, stopping his dissipation, "We didn't do anything for them, we did it for her, we did it for Rukia."

"Yes, yes we did." The Hollow said in a crazed voice, "And how deep this blade sinks into MY heart." Ichigo looked at the Hollow. A small hole began to appear over the hollow's left chest where the heart would be. Ichigo looked to his own chest and saw the same hole, "She used us, me." The hollow said coming closer to Ichigo.

"No, we love each other, just, just today we.. She said she would wait for an eternity." Ichigo yelled.

"Really," the hollow said in shock, "Lets see shall we." The hollow waved his hand. Ichigo saw him lean to kiss Rukia, he saw her eyes fly open, was that hate in her eyes, he saw it. No, no Ichigo's mind raced, "They used my, our power." Images of Rukia and Renji began to play, they were laughing, she had never laughed that way with him, Renji looked at Rukia, Rukia blushed.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The word shot from Ichigo's mouth with all the force of a hurricane. The gray Ichigo smiled as the hole over his chest increased. Ichigo's eyes closed and he turned into smoke. The smoke slowly drifted over to the gray Ichigo a wide smile covering his face. Then suddenly the smile stopped when it noticed that some of the smoke drifted away from him. He saw the form of Zangetsu take the smoke and then vanish, "TAKE IT, TAKE IT, I DON'T CARE, I'M THE NEW KING NOW," the hollow yelled the hole complete over his heart, "DO YOU HEARME ZANGETSU, I'M YOUR NEW KING, I'M THE KING NOW!" The hollow laughed.

The air in the warehouse grew cold the Vizored looked around at each other and then suddenly the air tore down the middle and Ulquiorra and Halibel stepped out. Shinji jumped to his feet and drew his sword, "What are you doing here Arrankar?"

Ulquiorra ignored Shinji and picked up Ichigo's unconscious body. Halibel stood by the portal, "We came to pick up one of our own."

Hiyori jumped to her feet, "Ichigo is a Vizored, you big titty BITCH." A mask instantly covering her face as she charged Halibel.

"Silence," Ulquiorra said stopping Hiyori in mid flight. Then he turned to Ichigo, "Show them." An insane laughter erupted from Ichigo as he stood and starred at the Vizored with golden black eyes. Ichigo ripped his coat off and revealed a hole were his heart should be, and in his hand Zangetsu was no longer black but gray. Shinji grabbed Hiyori and walked away.

"Now, you have him, leave our presents." Shinji said turning his back on the three. Ulquiorra bowed and then stepped through the portal, which instantly disappeared.

Hiyori's mask broke; tears fell from her eyes as she wept in Shinji's arms. "So, Ichigo fell." Yadomaru Lisa said opening a Hustler magazine.

"And with him the most powerful zanpaktou in Soul Society's history went with him." Shinji said. He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number, "Sorry, Isshin, I truly am, but Ichigo is lost."

AFTER THE FALL 2

Rukia Loving Brother

Isshin sat down on the soft couch in his living room and lit a cigarette. "Damn, I'm defiantly smoking again." His eyes were still red and puffy from seeing his daughter Yuzu and even Karin break down and cry when he told them Ichigo would not be coming back to live with them. He turned to look at the picture of the woman he would always love, "Sorry Masaki I failed again," tears fell freely from his eyes, "I have lost our son." Just then he felt her approach, quickly he dried his eyes and put on his all so familiar stupid dad face, "Moshy, Moshy Rukia, what brings you by so late."

Rukia shifted uneasily as she looked at Isshin with new found respect, "I wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay with you former Captain Kurosaki."

"Now, now no need for that, I'm no longer a Captain." He said smiling his wide fake smile, "Now, can I get you anything while you are here."

Rukia's eyes brightened, "Any news on Ichigo." She said trying to hide the red that began to stain her cheeks.

"Ah, my stupid son finally confessed to you didn't he." Isshin said jumping up and down, "I want at least a hundred grandchildren." Isshin laughed.

Rukia couldn't hide her red cheeks any more, "Please, Kurosaki-kun I, I.. me an Ichigo still have much to discus.."

Rukia was cut off when Isshin grabbed her and threw her into the air, "No, need to be so formal, just call me daddy now, and when you two get married can you see to it that he gets that stick out of his ass."

Rukia let out a small giggle, "I'll try." Rukia cheeks now turned a deep red, "Ah so, any news on Ichigo returning."

Isshin forced his smile to widen, "No, but you know him, he's so stupid it might take years for his training to finally sink in, I'm telling you Rukia you picked a real Idiot to fall for." Rukia opened her mouth to say something but Isshin gently began to push her out the door, "Well look at the time, bitter be getting back upstairs you know big, big party coming." He said with a wink, "Oh and don't let old man Yamamoto scare you to much, he's nicer then he appears, he saved me and Urahara you know." With that Rukia found her self out side of the house with the door shut. She slowly turned thinking Isshin was really extravagant for a captain, but he was right she should get back to Soul Society.

In side the house Isshin watched Rukia step through the portal back to Soul Society. He picked up his cigarette again and then called Urahara, "Come now I really need a drink."

Rukia sat outside of the Kuchiki manor, day dreaming in the sun of a little orange haired boy bouncing in her arms, as Ichigo and her walked through town, "Oi, Rukia." Renji's voice broke the day dream as he walked over to set next to her. Rukia felt suddenly tense around him, when she realized she hadn't spoken to him since the kiss, "So," Renji said as he got comfortable, "Ichigo, huh."

Rukia blushed and put her head down, "Ya, I know I should have.."

"Forget about it." Renji said yawning, "The way I look at it, he did me a favor taking a psycho like you off my hands." Renji said laughing and then yelling in pain when Rukia punched him on the top of the head.

"Shut up you pineapple." Rukia said.

"Nah, seriously thou, I never loved you the way he does. I mean I thought I did, but I see him look at you and will I never looked at you like that. So," Renji let the sentence die. He and Rukia sat in a comfortable silence for awhile.

Rukia leaned into Renji and whispered, "Thank you."

Renji smiled and put his arm around her, "It's nothing. I just feel sorry for you having to wake up next to that orange hair every day." Rukia and Renji both started laughing, "But, he does love you." Renji said looking at Rukia.

"I know," Rukia said, "I love him too."

"I wonder how Bkakuya will take the news." Renji said as they both laughed again. At the same moment a servant approached the two.

"Pardon me please, but Miss. Kuchiki, the Master requests your presence in his office."

"Let me know if he's willing to have his house full of orange hair kids," Rukia looked at Renji and blushed.

Rukia sat in front of Byakuya's desk in silence as her brother finished off some paper work. Rukia was amazed that no noise ever came from this office. She couldn't even hear the rustle of papers as he moved papers around signing and organizing his desk. Then Byakuya spoke startling her, "When Ichigo finally comes from where ever he is," Byakuya said without looking at her, "He will be offered the captain's position of Division 5. Rukia's eyes opened wide, "We voted unanimously on the topic, not that it mattered. Ichigo did kill Aizen the recognized captain of Division 5 even though Aizen was labeled a traitor, so it is his still by right."

"Niisan you voted as well." Rukia could hardly believe what she had heard.

"That is what unanimously means," Byakuya said stacking a bunch of papers on his desk, "But," he said looking right at Rukia, "If he is to sleep here, he must marry you before he shares your room."

Rukia was shocked and then elated with joy. Without thinking she jumped over his desk and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Immediately she froze, filled with horror at what she just did. She felt Byakuya stand up placing her down on her feet. "Ease yourself, this is just what big brothers do." He said patting her on her head, "But Rukia."

"Yes, Niisan."

"You are a Kuchiki, remember your manners."

"Yes, Niisan. I'm sorry."

"No, need to be sorry this is what big brothers do as well." Byakuya said walking out of the room. Rukia stood there in shock starring at the empty door. Could it be that her life had finally begun? Byakuya called himself her big brother, even patted her on the head with, with what seemed to be affection, and even consented to Ichigo marrying her, head spun with joy. This truly was the happiest time in her life.

Rukia tried to walk properly as befitting a member of the Kuchiki clan, as she moved through her house to her room, but she just couldn't help adding a little skip to her walk and humming. As hard as she tried the skipping just increased as well as the humming and the smile on her face. Everything was going perfectly. She opened the door to the room and froze when she saw a bearded man in black sitting on a chair. "Who are you?" Rukia asked in shock.

The man stood up and spoke softly, but the words boomed in her ears, "I am Zangetsu."

"You're Ichigo's, Ichigo's zanp…"

"I have no business with you." Zangetsu lifted his hand and touched Rukia on the forehead. Her body went limp, as Zangetsu picked her up. "Sode ne Shirayuki, I need to speak with you."

"I hear you my friend." A woman's voice answered in a singing way. Zangetsu with Rukia's unconscious body were instantly transported to a forest in the dead of night, and in the middle of that forest a frozen pond sat, with the most beautiful woman dancing on the ice. Zangetsu gently laid Rukia's body on the ground and walked to the woman. "What can I do for you?" The woman sang more than spoke.

"I come with a request."

"The great Zangetsu has a request, now I am really interested."

"The boy has fallen."

The woman stopped dancing and stared at Zangetsu, "That news will break the poor child." Sode ne Shirayuki said looking at Rukia, "And I have grown so found of her too. What is it that you ask?"

"Keep her here." Zangetsu said, "She is the only one that can save him."

"Save him?" Sode ne Shirayuki said with interest, "It is not our business to save anyone, we obey the will of our masters."

"Its different with him." Zangetsu said, "His heart is so strong."

"As was his father's.'

"Yes but his is different, there is no malice in it, no conceited. It only wants to protect."

"Then how did he fall."

"The darkness in all men." Was all Zangetsu said. "Will you do it."

Sode ne Shirayuki was silent for what seemed like an eternity then she turned to Zangetsu, "For her I will."

Zangetsu nodded and then opened his hand. A small puff of smoke rose up in the air, "This is his heart, this is all that is left of the boy with this, she will be connected to me, and to the boy."

"Will this be enough?"

Zangetsu turned to look at Rukia, "Their love is a rare one, it will be more than enough." Zangetsu began to fade, his voice trailed off over the frozen pond, "Keep her here till the time is right, and if we meet again you must destroy me."

Sode ne Shirayuki stared at him in shock, "I can not, no one is strong enough."

"To save her heart and the boy, you must be," and with that Zangetsu disappeared. Sode ne Shirayuki walked over to Rukia's limp body and wrapped her in her arms as a loving mother would a child, "Why is it that love like yours is always so hard fought."

Well that's all for now, please review/send comments even if its you suck. Hopefully have more next week or next day. I wanna thank NESSLEGG (hope I spelled that right). Eh I know we don't know each other but your stories inspired me this time. Hope you like mine.


	2. Chapter 2

AFTER THE FALL 2

They Kingdom Come

The portal opened and three Arrankar walked into the meeting hall of Los Noches. The New Ichigo looked around, the building was destroyed. A smile crossed over his face knowing that he was responsible for much of this destruction. Sitting on a long table in front of him were Grimm Jow and Stark Arrankar #1. Ichigo walked passed these two and stared at the white haired shinigami that was smiling at him. "Oi, didn't die." Ichigo said a sarcastic smile immerging on his face.

Gin just stood there smiling back, "Oh, no, no I still breathe. I don't die so easily."

"To bad your little girlfriend did." Ichigo smiled, as Gin for a split second lost his snake grin.

"So, scary," Gin said his smile returning, "Missing something." Gin said pointing at the hole in Ichigo's chest. "Still haven't the strength to beat the boy."

Ichigo's golden eyes glowed with power, "heh, I'm going to drink her blood." Gin's eyes shot open as Ichigo grabbed his neck. "But first I'll make you watch." Ichigo threw Gin into the wall. Ulquiorra moved from where he was standing and approached Ichigo.

"As a new member of the.."

The words froze on Ulquiorra's lips as Ichigo strangled him, "Oh, speaking to me? I seem to remember you telling me I couldn't cut you, that I was weak and not worthy of your attention." Ulquiorra's eyes widen as a burst of spirit force shot from Ichigo's body. Ulquiorra felt his mask crack, felt his skin begin to break, "What now," Ichigo said with an insane laugh, "Shall we see." Ichigo lifted Zangetsu, "Getsug…" Ichigo froze, as sad lavender eyes flashed in his mind's eye. Ichigo let loose of Ulquiorra and staggered back, "Pethhhh," Ichigo said, "you're too weak." Ichigo turned and spoke to the remaining Arrankar, "I am not one of you!" He yelled, "I am your KING." A demented cackle erupting from his throat.

The Arrankar in the room bowed before Ichigo, all except for Grimm Jow. "Pathetic." Grimm Jow said as he spat on the ground. Ichigo turned to look at him, "You're not a king, you're nothing." Grimm Jow said as he walked towards the door.

A flash step and Ichigo was in front of Grimm Jow, a blood lust smile across his face, but something wasn't right. Zangetsu didn't feel right in his hand. It was heavy, cold and foreign, uncomfortable to hold. Grimm Jow stared at him, with a blank look on his face, "You're nothing," Grimm Jow said again, "You're not an Arrankar, you're not a shinigami, you're just some stupid creature missing his heart." Grimm Jow walked passed Ichigo and out the door.

Ichigo stood in raged his reiatsu flowing from him in visible waves of black and red, "LEAVE I DON'T NEED YOU," Ichigo shouted, "I AM THE NEW KING, I AM THE NEW KING."

Grimm Jow walked down the halls of Los Noches , _I don't know what that thing in there is but it ainte that stupid bitch, _Grimm Jow thought to himself as he walked out the exit of the building. Just then he saw a small child with green hair and a broken mask hide behind a pillar, "Get out of here." Grimm Jow growled.

Nel slowly pocked her head from her hiding place and quickly hid again when she saw Grim Jow walk over to her. Nel closed her eyes hoping that this added security measure of shielding her sight would further hide her from the scary blue haired Arrankar. But at last the overwhelming curiosity took hold of Nel and she had to see if the scary man had missed her, she slowly cracked her eyes, nothing but empty space. She breathed a sigh of relief; she knew her secret eye closing hiding technique would work. But then something touched her on her head, Nel looked up and almost fainted with freight as Grimm Jow said, "Boo."

"I want to see Itsygo!" Nel cried, as she fell back trying to run from Grimm Jow.

Grimm Jow picked her up by the back of her green tattered cloak and raised her to his eye level and starred at her, Nel's eyes open with fear, "Pathetic." Grimm Jow said as he dropped Nel on the floor.

Nel screamed, "I wanna see Itsygo, Itsygo." Her tears again falling from her face with all the force of a water fall.

Grimm Jow stopped, "Shut the hell up!" He yelled at her, causing Nel to chock on her breath. Then he walked back over to Nel and picked her up, "Let's go find that punk ass bitch."

"Itsyog is not a puk az patch." Nel cried in protest.

"Shut up or I'll eat you alive." Grimm Jow said as he jumped high into the unnaturally sunny sky of Los Noches.

The new Ichigo stared at the empty door. Everything was going wrong. Something was different; he didn't have full access to Zangetsu. He had won, that weak part of himself that was the king for so long bowed before him, he won so why, "Ichigo," the voice forced Ichigo to turn around. Halibel stood before him, "What are your orders, shall we rebuild Los Noches."

Ichigo looked at her as if she was the most disgusting thing he had ever saw, "What, Los Noches?" Ichigo said that insane grin coming back to his face, "Why would I give a FUCK, about Los Noches." Ichigo's eyes were moving rapidly in his head, as he tried to suppress a lunatic giggle. "I have no desire for a kingdom, no wish to be a god. What I want," Ichigo said as he turned to look at the crumpled body of Gin, "Is oceans of blood." A howl of laughter exploded from Ichigo as images of him storming Soul Society, cutting down everyone flickered through his mind. Yes, everyone would fall EVERYONE especially her, her that made him weak. Her that bitch with those lavender eyes. Her that kept him at bay for so long trapped in the shadow of that BOY. She would pay most of all. Ichigo's laughter grew in volume and filled the empty halls of Los Noches. Gin lifted his head and smiled.

Grimm Jow heard the laughter, heard the blood lust in the air. It was infecting the weaker hollows in the area. He saw them move like crazed beast attaching each other. _Weaklings_, he thought, _influenced by a shadows insanity._ The laughter still boomed all around him, and the hollows joined in with their yells of rage. Grimm Jow walked through the mob of beast dragging Nel behind him, daring any to attack him. But as full of blood lust as these hollows were they knew enough not to get in the Arrankar's way.

Nel starred wide eyed at Grimm Jow, his blue hair blowing in the chaotic wind that seemed to intensify by the _not Itsygo's_ laugh, "Are ou Itsygo's friend now." Nel said with a hopeful whine in her voice.

"I told you to shut the hell up," Grimm Jow said stopping and turning taking one last look at Los Noches, "I owe Ichigo, I hate being in debt to anyone." Grimm Jow touched the air and a hole opened up, "I'll save that stupid bitch, and then kill him afterward." With that Grimm Jow threw Nel into the rip in the air and stepped in behind her, instantly the hole closed leaving the hollows to resume their frenzy.

From a far away ledge on Los Noches Halibel looked as Grimm Jow left the world of the hollows. Despite her cool demeanor she couldn't help but reach a hand towards Grimm Jow's image as he vanished from sight. "You should have gone with him." Stark said behind of her.

"No," Halibel said turning and walking back into the building, "We are beast, we have no right for happiness."

Stark looked to the unnaturally blue sky and said, "I just want to take a nap."

Ichigo sat on a soft cushioned chair in what was Aizen's old room. He starred at Zangetsu; the blade was slowly turning white. "Fight all you want, but soon you will bow, they all will bow." Ichigo yelled at the blade. A pain in his chest caused him to grab the area where the hole was. "I don't need it." He yelled scaring a servant Espada passing by the room. He didn't need that part of him, he didn't need anything. He had won. He was the evolution of all, the new king, "The NEW KING." He shouted again in the air.

_"Humph, pathetic."_

The voice startled Ichigo, causing him to jump to his feet. "Who's there?"

_"Is this what a horse does when he is freed?"_

Ichigo looked around the room. He began to jump at any shadow that appeared.

_"Pathetic." _

Ichigo fired a cero at the wall, "Shut up, shut up." Another cero shot, another wall tumbled down. The Lesser Espadas began to run, from the blast. Waves of black and red reiatsu flowed off of Ichigo, his golden eyes smoldering, "I am the king. I won, I won." He whispered into the darkness.

A soft laughter began to echo through the room causing Ichigo to turn in panic looking for the source of that mocking laughter_,"All hail the King." _ The voice echoed leaving the new Ichigo to stare at the rubble. An image flashed again in front of him. Lavender eyes filled with tears, alone in a forest. The pain shot threw his chest again.

AFTER THE FALL 2

The Initiative

Sado Chad was tied to a chair. He struggled to break the binds but nothing happened. He looked to his left and saw the orange hair boy take another bunch in the head from the gang members. Chad tried to break free to help, but he was powerless. Ichigo smiled at Chad and unleashed a kick that sent, one more gang member flying in the air. The last two of the gang members looked uneasy at each other, that was a big mistake. Ichigo swung his head back breaking the nose of the guy who held him. The gang member fell to his knees, as Ichigo through a right hook connecting with the other one, causing five teeth to go flying from his mouth. "Now get the hell out of here before I get mad." The gang members didn't wait for a second warning and all five ran away yelling for help.

Ichigo bent down and picked up a necklace with a gold coin pendant off the ground and walked over to Chad. Ichigo was bleeding from the mouth and nose, and his left eye was badly bruised, but Ichigo still had a smile on his face. When Ichigo got close he collapsed on the ground in front of Chad and smiled as he held up the necklace, "Hey, Chad let's make a deal. Since you can't fight for yourself I'll fight for you, and you'll fight for me. If there is something you hold important I will risk my life for it and you'll do the same for me. Promise." Ichigo smiled.

The scene changed and Chad saw Rukia dressed all in white alone in a forest. She looked up at him her lavender eyes filled with tears, "Save him." She whispered. Chad jumped up from his bead hitting his head on something.

"Ouch, ouch my head," Inoue yelled rubbing her head as she sat on the ground.

"In, Inoue," Chad said confused, "What are you doing in my room.

Inoue jumped up and smiled, "Well I was eating some butter fish and strawberries, oh I love butter fish and strawberries it taste so good, and oh ya I had a mustered filled donut for some starch, oh itwassogooddidyouevertrythatIlovefoodallthoughTatsukisaysIeatweirdIdontthinkIeatweirdanywayIwaseatingtheIsawRukia…"

"Ichigo's in trouble." Chad turned at the new voice in his room and saw Uryuu setting on his widow ceil, "I had a dream too, Rukia said save him."

Inoue had stopped talking and was still rubbing her head, but her eyes shown that she had the same dream, as he did and Uryuu, "Ah," Chad began to say, "How did you guys get into my house."

Uryuu fell out the window in shock at Chad's statement. Inoue turned to look out the window, "Uryuu are you ok." She shouted out the window, then turned to Chad, "Come on Chad we gotta go help Ichi."

Chad's brown cheeks turned visibly red even in the darkness of the room, "Ahh, Inoue,"

"Yah," she said looking at Chad with her big eyes.

"I need a moment to change."

"Come on we have to hurry, Me and Uryuu are in our pajamas too."

"Ah," Chad stammered his cheeks hitting an even deeper shade, "I sleep in the nude." Chad covered his head with his blanket, and Inoue's face turned bright red.

After a very long wait as Inoue stammered her apologies and clumsily falling down several more times, Chad finally was alone in his room. He stood up and quickly got dressed, the image of Rukia's lavender eyes still replaying in his mind. After he was dressed he joined Uryuu and Inoue back on the street. The three of them began to walk with in no discernable direction. "Where are we going?" Chad asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Well, I was thinking we could start at Ichigo'shouseImeanbeacauseIchigo'sdadisashinigamibut."

Uryuu cut Inoue's long winded explanation off, "We tried to go to Ichigo's house, to see Kurosaki-kun, but he wasn't there and a barrier was placed around the house." Inoue nodded her head enthusiastically. "So," Uryuu went on adjusting his glass, "The only logical choice now is to go to Urahara's shop."

_Else where_

"It's not like you to sulk like this, Hiyori." Love said as he flipped another page of his manga magazine.

"I'm not sulking you pointed hair freak." Hiyori yelled at Love, "I mean it's so hard being this beautiful with a bunch of morons like you." She finished by throwing her chair at Shinji's head.

"Owwwwww, what the hell was that for? You STUPID MONKEY.." Shinji said from the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were a bug," Hiyori said smiling smugly, "and I'm not a monkey I'm a beautiful.."

"You're a ugly monkey with no tits." Shinji smiled as Hiyori jumped up and kicked him in his head, causing him to crash into a wall.

"DICKHEAD!" Hiyori yelled unleashing another volume of slipper slaps to Shinji's face.

"I can't believe their related," Lisa said, spreading out a large poster of a playboy center fold.

_"Dickhead!"_

_No titties."_

"Still two hundred years of this, you think they would learn to co-exist." Rose said putting on the headphones of his newly bought I-POD.

"_eh, that was my private area."_

"_You don't have balls stupid, DICKHEAD!"_

"I'm afraid that I may have to add another layer to the barrier if they keep this up." Hacchi whined to Kuna Mashiro.

"I understand how she feels Ichigo did have a really cute butt." Mashiro said smiling picturing Ichigo's firm back side.

CRASH, Shinji's body fell right in front of Mashiro causing her to jump, "Ichigo did not have a cute butt, you stupid air head bimbo." Hiyori yelled shaking her fist.

Shinji stood from the ground and dusted off the dirt from his clothes. Despite the beating he took from Hiyori, there were no bruises on him or cuts, he shook his head at Hiyori and walked away, "There's nothing we can do. He made his decision."

Hiyori put down her hand and starred at Shinji, with pleading eyes, "Please, Nii-sama ."

"Screw you, monkey there's nothing to be done." Shinji said waving off Hiyori's plea.

"FINE DICKHEAD," Hiyori yelled throwing her slipper at Shinji's head, "You, you all," she pointed at the rest of the Vizored, "You all go ahead and act like some stuck up bunch of punk ass stupid retarded mean back stabbing SHINIGAMI'S!" Hiyori yelled and stormed off towards the exit of the warehouse.

"Where are you going, you stupid MONKEY!" Shinji yelled after her.

"To help one of our own, DICKHEAD!" Hiyori yelled and then vanished from view.

Shinji rolled his eyes and starred at the exit, "Oi, Kensei," Shinji said without turning back, "Is there a chance for him."

Muguruma Kensei twirled his dagger zanpaktou around his figures, "You saw were the hole was, not the right spot for a hollow."

"Fine," Shinji said starting to walk out the door, "That boy will be the death of me," he mumbled. Shinji stopped right at the exit of the warehouse, "I want one of you to do something for me, if I don't make it back." This statement forced everyone to look up, "I want one of you to," Shinji turned around a love struck expression on his face, "Tell Inoue Orihime she was my one true love."

_Soul Society_

Renji stood on top of Sokyoku Hill, the spot where he and Ichigo defied the laws of Soul society and rescued Rukia from death. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered Rukia's flying body crashing into him, and Ichigo telling them to run. "Always knew how to make a scene, you orange haired freak." Renji drew out his zanpaktou and looked at it, remembering the message he received from it just hours ago.

_"Renji!" The voice called out to him waking him from a saki induced sleep, "RENJI."_

_"What, do you want," Renji yelled at Zabimaru the spirit of his Zanpaktou. "I'm sleeping."_

_"Renji there is work to be done."_

_The tone in Zabimaru's voice forced Him to look at his blades avatar. It was a white baboon with a snake for a tail. Both heads spoke as one starring at him. Renji felt their power, felt the urgency in their voice, "What do you want." He said still a bit irritated from being forced awake._

_"__Sode ne Shirayuki, has a message," this brought Renji out of his bed. Sode ne Shirayuki was the Zanpaktou of Rukia, and as far as Renji knew no zanpaktou spoke to anyone except for their master._

_"What, what is it." Renji asked. In an instant the snake head flew out and bit Renji on his throat. Renji felt the poison coarse through him, rapidly traveling through his veins. His heart seized, his lungs stopped. "What is the meaning of this!" Renji shouted, but Zabimaru held the bite._

_Blackness began to take Renji, he felt cold, felt alone. The desperation consumed him, Wait Renji thought; this isn't me, this is not my feelings. He opened his eyes, he saw Ichigo pounding against a room with no windows no doors. He was confused, filled with fear and hate, and all around him the sick demented laughter of that other Ichigo echoed, Ichigo screamed tears fell from his face forming pools on the ground._

_The image changed Renji was running through a dark forest. The branches from the trees cut at his face, tore at his clothes. He saw an opening in the tree line; he made a dash for it. Twigs and branches clawed at him but he would not be stopped. He tore through them he looked up in the clearing, RUKIA lay all in white her lavender eyes fled with tears, and in her hands she cradled a blooded broken Ichigo. She made eye contact with Renji, she opened her mouth and yelled, "SAVE HIM!"_

Renji shook the image still fresh in his mind. He lifted his zanpaktou in the air and opened a demon gate. "Now I save you." Renji smirked. But right before he could enter into the gate, he felt several reiatsu behind him.

"Oi, Renji." Renji spun around at the sound of Ikkaku's voice, "The lazy bastard Houzukimaru told me you were heading into one bitch as good fight." Ikkaku said showing his zanpaktou, "And I think we can't miss out on that." Renji starred in shock at the shinigami's that surrounded him Yumichik, Rangiku, and Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"Our zanpaktous told us what you are planning," Hitsugaya said. Renji was speechless, he opened his mouth to try and say something but two more powerful reiatsu appeared before him. Renji fell to his knees in shock as he saw Captain Zaraki Kenpachi and Captain Kuchiki Byakuya approach him. Renji looked down and saw a pure white zanpaktou in Byakuya's hand, there was no mistaking it he held Sode ne Shirayuki.

"Renji," Byakuya said in his emotionless voice, "Rukia's body is nowhere to be found, but Sode ne Shirayuki assured me that at the right moment she will appear." Byakuya walked right past Renji and into the demon gate.

"This sucks," Kenpachi said holding up his zanpaktou, "I finally find out my blades name and the bitch as demon says I can't fight. Tell Ichigo I'll kill him when he gets back." Kenpachi smiled. One by one the gathering of shinigamis past Renji and into the gate, Renji just starred in shock at them. "Oi, Renji," Kenpachi said, "Get that pussy look off of your face and hurry up before all the good fighting is done."

"Yes, Captain Zaraki." With that Renji jumped through the demon gate.

Renji hit the ground with a crash. He looked around and was amazed to see not only the other shinigami's, but Chad, Uryuu, and Inoue. "So, even bitch as shinigami's can care." Renji spun around and saw Shinji and Hiyori walking up to the group.

"What are you doing here?" Renji shouted, but was immediately hit by a flying slipper.

"Shut up dickhead," Hiyori shouted.

"Why you little fanged monkey…" Renji's words were lost in an onslaught of slipper slaps to the face.

"This is Urahara's place, and I'm his vice-captain, so I can do whatever I want." Hiyori finished with a kick to Renji's head that sent him flying into the steps.

"Orahamay," A voice from above everyone shouted as a small child with green hair and a cracked mask dived into Inoue.

"So, this is Ichigo's friends huh," Grimm Jow said standing high in the air with a smirk on his face, "You all look like bitches to me."

Just as Renji was about to call forth his Banki, the doors to the old shop flew open and Urahara stood holding his fan dressed in his full captains uniform, "Moshi, moshi," he said in his comical voice, "looks like everyone is here right on time.

"DICKHEAD!" Urahara went flying back into the house, as Hiyori kick connected with his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Zak: A brave charismatic member of the elite fighting force known as soldier

Cloud: A powerful, loyal, self-doubting, Sephiroth clone, boy who looks up to Zak and saves the planet

Sephiroth: The badest, coolest villain to ever grace the minds of square enix, Clouds brother, enemy, clone (It's kinda hard to explain Sephiroth's and Cloud's relationship)

FF7: The greatest RPG every made in history and all time forever and ever Amen.

AFTER THE FALL 2 (PART 4)

Tears of Ice

"_We're friends right Cloud?"_

_"Man, when I get back I think I'll be a mercenary, how about you.."_

Rukia looked at the small orange haired boy starring at the TV screen. "What are you watching," Rukia asked as she approached the boy.

The boy smiled a large bright smile, that seemed to warm her soul. The boy ran to her and hugged her, "Rukia," the boy screamed, "I'm watching my hero, see," he pointed at the TV screen, "That's Cloud, he has a big sword like me, and bright yellow spike hair like me, see," the boy pointed at the TV and then at his hair.

Rukia smiled, "who's the other guy," she asked patting the cute boy on his orange hair.

"He's Zak, he's cool. He taught, Cloud everything he knows," the boy said with a serious look on his face, "But….he died saving Cloud." The boy turned to the TV. Rukia's eyes opened wide as she saw the black haired man called _Zak_ turn to the spiky haired _Cloud_, and yelled for him to run. BANG, BANG, the sound of machine gun fire exploded from the TV. Rukia saw the black hair man fall, she turned to look at the young boy, tears falling from his eyes.

"Clouds just like me," the boy said turning from Rukia and starring at the TV, "He's too weak." Rukia looked at the TV again, it was a different scene. A beautiful young lady knelt praying to an unseen entity. The boy known as Cloud walked in front of her, she smiled, he smiled. Rukia's breath caught in her throat, as she saw a long silver haired man carrying a long sword, fall from the sky and impale the young lady, Cloud screamed and the silver haired man laughed, "Feelings, a puppet like you doesn't have feelings."

Rukia turned the boy was crying, "That's Sephiroth, he's a bad guy that lives in Cloud, controls Cloud," the boy turned to sit in the corner of the room, "Me and Cloud are the same," the orange haired boy said covering his face, "We're both too weak to fight him, we can't save anyone, we can't help, I'm weak, stupid, can't even save myself, I'm just a puppet."

"Sometimes," Rukia smiled at the boy forcing him to look at her, "Sometimes you have to let others save you." A smile looked like it was forming on the boys face, but then the boys eyes grew wide a whimper came from his throat.

Rukia looked at the TV screen, the woman fell her eyes closing as the life left her, the yellow haired man stood there like a puppet being controlled by the silver haired man, "Ichigo this isn't you." Rukia yelled trying to grip the boy as she starred at the TV, tears still filling her eyes. "Ichigo this isn't.." Rukia froze as she turned.

Ichigo stood before her his hand covering his face trying to hide the mask he wore, "GET OUT!" Ichigo yelled, trying to force his body into the wall behind him.

"Ichigo," Rukia said trying to run to him, "Please, let me help you."

"I don't want your help, can't you see," Ichigo said removing his hand from the mask, "I'm a monster I deserve to DIE." A force hit Rukia and she went flying. She flew from the room from Ichigo, his pain still enveloping her. She screamed, tried to stop her momentum but it was impossible. Further and further away she flew till Ichigo and that room were no longer visible. Hands that were ice cold and yet somehow warm caught Rukia.

"Rest child," Sode ne Shirayuki said as tears of ice fell from her face.

Rukia looked up at her Zanpaktou, "its not fair," she said tears falling from her face as well, "Was I meant to finally have him, only to see him ripped from my heart." Sode ne Shirayuki cradled Rukia in her arms.

"Rest child," she cooed softly in Rukia's ear, "There is still a chance if you have the heart to fight."

"I will do anything to save…" Rukia tried to finish her sentence but her conciseness was lost.

"I know, but sleep now, sleep and prepare." Sode ne Shirayuki whispered in her ear as she laid Rukia down and stood up walking towards the frozen lake. She opened her hand and looked at the small puff of smoke. She could feel the boy's fear and hate, the confusion that tore through his soul, but there was something else, she felt, something buried deep, below the surface, something strong, something powerful. She starred at the small wavering cloud, and saw it, a small seed that pulsed with power, that wouldn't die no matter how much fear and hate attacked it. She starred at this hidden power, felt it coarse through her, and very faintly in her soul she heard it, a simple name repeated over and over, the name of her master, the name of this young small girl that lay in her forest, _Rukia!_,the voice shouted again and again, refusing to die, refusing to allow hate and fear, to overpower it. The voice used the girls name as a war cry, it held everything the boy had left, all his courage all his strength, but most importantly it held all his love, _RUKIA! _Again and again like an unrelenting wave it resonated through Sode ne Shirayuki. Sode ne Shirayuki smiled and looked back at the young girl. "Perhaps you are right Zangetsu; perhaps this boy can be saved."

Sode ne Shirayuki walked over and touched the iced lake with a delicate finger, "Senbonzakura, we must talk," she said as ripples moved through the sheet of Ice over the crystal white pond.

Cherry blossoms filled the night air of the forest, slowly forming a figure in its mist. The figure walked out and like his master, he held an aer of sophistication. His suit looked hand tailored, his hair perfectly trimmed and tied perfectly in one long braid. His dark gray eyes seemed cold and distant, but softened instantly as he looked at the prone body of Rukia, "Why have you called me?"

Sode ne Shirayuki replied in a singing voice, "Have you explained the situation to your master?"

"He has been made aware of your plan."

"He must not interfere, he can.."

"The plan has been laid before him," Senbonzakura said cutting off Sode ne Shirayuki, "He will do as his honor dictates him to do." Senbonzakura knelt besides Rukia's body. He gently brushed a stray hair from her face, "Is this boy really worth the risk." Senbonzakura asked without taking his eyes off Rukia.

Sode ne Shirayuki gripped the puff of smoke tightly and smiled, "If we cannot risk all for the sake of love that would be a sad day in deed."

Senbonzakura stood, "We will await your word." The cherry blossoms swirled around him and then he was gone.

Sode ne Shirayuki lay next to Rukia and gently stroked her hair, "I knew you know, from that first day when you allowed me to pierce his heart giving him your power. There was something in your voice that I had never heard before." Sode ne Shirayuki closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift.

_The hollow bit into your shoulder, the pain shot through your entire body, "That stupid boy," you thought as you cut into the hollow's teeth. The boy with the orange hair looked at you in shock and horror. You cursed inwardly saying what a weak human he was, but then you looked at him again, that look wasn't of fear, it was that he failed to save you, why, why would he care for you like that. You fell to your knees the blood shouting from your shoulder like a geyser into the air._

_"Shinigami." The boy yelled._

_"Fool," you replied. you cursed him telling him that he did not have the strength to defeat such a foe, telling him that stupid sacrifices would only make things worse. But he would not run, he only asked you if there was another way for him to fight, his courage, his resolve struck your heart, and despite your better judgment you were drawn to it. "There is only one way," you told him holding me up to face the boy, "You must become a shinigami."_

_With out hesitation, the boy said, "Give me your blade, Shinigami."_

_"It's not Shinigami," you said, "It's Kuchiki Rukia." Why had you done that I wondered, why give the boy your name, why offer him your power._

_The boy smiled at you, and grabbed me, "I am Kurosaki Ichigo," he said as he plunged me into his heart._

"That was the moment wasn't." Sode ne Shirayuki said tears still falling from her face, "That was the moment you gave your heart to the boy." She hugged Rukia close to her chest and smiled, "It's worth it, he's worth it, love is always worth the risk."

AFTER THE FALL 2

Battle Plans

Urahara sat up from the floor, "Hiyori nice to see you again." He said as he dusted off his clothes, "Can you see that are guest are given some refreshments."

"Why do I have to?" Hiyori shouted.

"The tea is on the stove, please have everyone sit inside," Urahara said as he waved his fan at her, "I have to go prepare something.

Hiyori turned her face turning red as she started talking to herself walking towards the door, "It wasn't like I was your vice-captain for very long, I'm not even a shinigami anymore, bossing me around, who does he think he is blond haired dumb, ass punk ." She step out the door and shouted, "All you stupid idiots get in here and sit down." She turned and got the tea pot off the stove, "I don't know why I have to serve these stupid people," she continued to fume getting 13 small tea cups out of the cupboard, "He should serve me, hasn't seen me in awhile ordering me around like a little kid." She placed the tea cups around the table and poured the tea, "Hurry up and get your asses in here."

The group slowly moved into the store each one starring at the strange looking girl with blond hair and two fangs protruding from her mouth. Uryuu walked close next to Inoue as she walked towards the table, "Here Orihime please sit," Uryuu said as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you, Ishida-kun." Inoue said smiling.

"Please, call me Uryuu," He said a small red shade appearing on his cheek.

"My, my you Quincy's movie fast," Renji said laughing in Uryuu ears.

"I have no idea what you mean," Uryuu said adjusting his glasses trying to regain some of his composer. He pulled a seat next to Inoue and was about to sit when Rangiku jumped down on the chair.

"My, my you're so considerate, Ishida-kun." Rangiku said winking at Uryuu, then turning to Inoue she yelled, 'Orihime how have you been." Rangiku said hugging the girl, "My your breast have gotten bigger since last I saw you."

"Ahh, I don't know what you're talking about," Inoue said her face turning red.

"Nonsense, women like us should always know the weapons we have, and show them to the world." Rangiku said pointing at the low cut of her uniform that barley held her bosoms in. "See, look how red little Uryuu face is getting."

Uryuu adjusted his glasses and quickly turned away, "I have no idea what you are talking about." Nel ran past Uryuu and jumped on Inoue's lap.

"We're oing to got Itsygo." Nel said smiling up at Inoue.

"That's right," Inoue said smiling down at her.

"Hey monkey be a good host and warm up my cup," Shinji said yelling at Hiyori.

A tea pot flew across the table connecting with Shinji's head, "Like I'd ever serve a dickhead, like you." Hiyori yelled. Slowly the group all began to take their places at the table.

"Oh, I love tea I just wish I had some mustered to go with it." Inoue said and Rangiku shook her head in agreement.

"I have some right here," Uryuu said quickly pulling out a jar of mustered from one of his pockets and handing it to Inoue.

"I wonder what else he'll pull out of there if she asked." Ikkaku said to Renji causing Uryuu to glare at the two. Everyone was at the table except for the two captains and Grimm Jow, who stayed outside glaring at each other.

"What business do you have here Arrankar?" Hitsugaya said starring coldly at Grimm Jow.

"I go where I like, why got a problem with that?" Grimm Jow said.

"Your presence here is unwanted." Byakuya said eyeing Grimm Jow.

"Fuck you."

Just then a strong blast of reiatsu forced Grimm Jow and Hitsugaya to their knees, even Byakuya was force to stagger back, "Now's not the time for that," Isshin said as he walked up to the three, "Now if you are here for my son then please inside, if not then please leave." He said as he walked passed them and into the store.

"Is that Ichigo's dad." Grimm Jow said standing up.

"Apparently so," Byakuya said, "Isshin of the Shiba clan, the first Kenpachi.

"We better go," Hitsugaya said turning and walking into the store followed by a very frustrated Grimm Jow and Byakuya.

Isshin sat at the head of the table, his usual, flamboyant and somewhat stupid nature, was replaced by one of serious contemplation. Urahara whispered something in his ear and Isshin nodded. Urahara then turned to Hiyori, "Hiyori could I please see you in the other room. Now."

Hiyori opened her mouth as if to say something, but something in Urahara's voice told her it was best, if for just this once, to close her mouth and obey and she silently followed Urahara out of the room. Isshin then turned to look at the small gathering of people who of their own occurred had come to save his son, "Thank you." He said the room immediately fell silent. "It is a father's fondest wish that his children grow to be better than he was, and I look to this group that has gathered, and I can't help but be humbled."

Isshin stood from his seat and began to pace, "I know that each of you in your own way, has come to help save my son and again thank you." Isshin turned his back from the group and tried to muster enough strength to say the words that must come next, "But all of you must look to yourselves to see if you can really be here," silent murmurs started from the crowd, "because if he cannot be saved, each of you must be willing to deliver Ichigo unto death."

Renji jumped up in protest, "What are you saying, we would never.."

"Then leave," Isshin shouted, his brown eyes glowing a faint blue, "What do you think is happening to my son?" He looked to the crowd, "Ichigo is not like an Arrankar, a hollow who has once again found their power and a vestige of their humanity," he said nodding toward Grimm Jow and Nel. "He is not a Vizored a shinigami who battles with insanity to keep their humanity." Shinji nodded at Isshin, "Ichigo, is a human, whose spirit has been torn, by power no living soul should have to endure. He was a human born with all the powers of a CAPTAIN LEVELED SHINIGAMI." Isshin shouted as he slammed a fist down on the table, splintering it to pieces, "He is a human soul on the verge of becoming a HALLOW, not an Arrankar but a hollow, a mindless beast who knows only instinct and hunger. A hollow in the body of one of the most powerful beings to come into existence in the last 400 years, and if he cannot be stopped, we all are doomed."

Uryuu stood up, "But Ichigo gave up his humanity so he could be a pure shiniga…"

"You are a Quincy," Isshin turned to look at him, "What happens to a human soul once it soul chain is removed and it is not properly buried? That soul turns into a hollow." Isshin answered his own question. "The hollow that grew in Ichigo, was kept secure because of the soul chain that still connected his soul to his body once that was cut, both Ichigo and it had access to their true power, and Ichigo fell. So, I say again if we cannot save him, and if you cannot bring yourself to deliver the final blow, leave now or you're just a liability."

The room was silent; everyone wore a look of shock at the realization of what they had just heard. It seemed so stupid that they would over look the fact that Ichigo while unique was still a human soul that had died, a soul that had died with pain, guilt, shame, and fear; the perfect criteria for creating a hollow. They looked at each other each wondering if they had, the ability to bring themselves to kill their friend. They all knew that killing a hollow was not the same as killing a soul, yes once (if they had to) kill Ichigo his soul would be cleansed and sent to Soul Society, but everything that he was, everything that made him, him, his strength, his personality, all of his memories would be lost in that final slice, In essence Ichigo would be truly dead.

Grimm Jow spat on the ground and moved through the crowd, "So, this, this is the mighty shinigami's." He said smirking at the crowd, "So, powerless, so fearful of their weakness?" He laughed mocking them, "Well I don't know about you bitches, but I don't fail." He walked up to Isshin, "I'm in."

One by one each person in the group stood and looked at Isshin each person saying the same thing, each confirming that they would not fail, each believing that the final blow would not come, because they would succeed in bringing Ichigo back. Isshin looked at the group his eyes filling with tears, "When did my boy, earn this respect." He smiled as tears fell from his eyes.

"My, such a touching moment," Urahara said followed by Hiyori walked with her nose up in the air and dressed in full shinigami uniform, a 12th Division embalmed proudly displayed on her shoulder.

Shinji stood from his chair starring at Hiyori, "What, why are you wearing that?"

"She is still my vice captain, and we are preparing for war." Urahara said.

"Vice captain of what," Renji asked a look of confusion running across his face.

"Of what," Urahara looked at Renji, "Why the 12th Division of course," Urahara said as a smile crossed his face.

Every shinigami in the room turned to look at each other and then to the two captains, "You should already know this," Hitsugaya said, "The only way to become a captain is to kill the captain of a Division or to be recommended by two other captains and then take a test. And as you can see," Hitsugaya pointed at Urahara, "Captain Urahara Kisuke is still very much alive, and Kurotsuchi Mayuri has never received a recommendation."

As if on cue, a wall in the shop lit up and the face of Kurotsuchi appeared, "Ahh, Kisuke. It's done. The devise I took from that fool Arrankar's laboratory was perfect as you suspected."

"Ahh, thank you very much, Mayuri," Urahara said waving his fan, "and the transport?"

"It's Kurotsuchi, you troublesome man, and it's already there. And as per our agreement?"

"Yes, yes all samples and the lab will be yours to do with as you will." Urahara said as he left the room. Moments later Urahara came back into the room a small orb in his hand, "Now for battle tactics. There will be three groups; each group will be responsible for a certain task." Urahara looked at the group and began, "Inoue and Chad since your abilities were a result of Ichigo's uncontrolled reiatsu, I cannot allow you to actively engage Ichigo, your powers will just feed his already immense strength. Instead the both of you along with Captain Hitsugaya, Ayasegawa Yumichika, and Matsumoto Rangiku will be responsible for clearing a path for the others along with adding medical aid to the fallen." He then turned to look at Renji, "Renji you Ikkaku, Grimm Jow, and Uryuu y will be led by Hiyori," Urahara nodded towards his vice captain, "and you will be responsible in the engagement of Ichigo, it is crucial that he be pushed to his limit in battle, all his concentration, must be focused on fighting," Urahara said looking at Ikkaku, "There can be no holding back." Ikkaku nodded his head in understanding. "And finally," Urahara walked over to Byakuya and handed him the small orb, "You, Yoruichi, and Nel.."

"It has already been explained to me." Byakuya said with little interest.

"Ah, together again, little Byakuya," Yoruichi purred, giving a little cat claw at Byakuya.

"WHAT," Nel yelled in panic, "I is only a chwild."

Urahara smiled and turned to her, "Will you do it for Ichigo?"

Nel's eyes brightened, Urahara smiled and touched Nel's broken mask. It began to glow as the crack reformed over her head, and then her whole body began to emit a bright light blinding everyone in the room. And then just as quick as the light came it vanished and a fully grown Nel sat on Inoue's lap causing the chair to break.

"Wow, you're so big," Inoue said smiling crushed under Nel's new weight. Nel stood up a serious expression on her face.

"I am ready." Was all she said as she walked over to Grimm Jow.

"And what of you," Renji said pointing at Urahara and Isshin.

"The demon gates that will be opened are different than any you have seen. It will draw upon my and Urahara's life force to sustain it." Isshin said.

"So, please don't take too long." Urahara said with a smile. After the groups were formed they all met down in the training area beneath the old shop. Urahara and Isshin stabbed the ground with their Zanpaktous and three demon gates opened. "Remember," Isshin said to the groups you cannot hold back." The groups nodded and then ran into the gates.

Yoruichi hung back for a second and looked at Urahara, "A kiss for luck?" She said as she embraced him and engaged in a VERY passionate kiss.

"How mean," Isshin yelled, "to do that in front of a widower who has had no womanly contact in years." Yoruichi broke the kiss and smiled.

"Don't drink too much boys, "she said as she jumped through the portal.

"Great line about the life energy," Urahara said patting Isshin on the back.

"It just came to me. Who's bringing the saki?"

"Ah, Ishida Ryuuken, he's waiting for us up stairs."

"Ryuuken, he's rich, we'll have the good stuff." Isshin laughed as he and Urahara walked up the stairs and into the old store.

**Ok I know it's a little corny, but I've been told (and I am grateful for the critics) that I tend to leave the all important comedic side of Bleach out in my writings, this is my attempt at humor, and trying to keep with the personalities of everyone, but it's hard to make an Arrankar tell a joke damn it. PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK EVEN IF ITS YOU SUCK STOP WRITING. NEXT CHAPTER: CONFRINTATION (P.S. HOW'D YOU LIKE MY BIG UPS TO FF7 BABY.)**


	4. Chapter 4

AFTER THE FALL 2 (PART 5)

The best Laid Plans

"Now let's drink." Urahara lifted a glass to toast, but then stopped; all three men were instantly hit by a strong reiatsu.

"No," Isshin said jumping into the air, "No!" Isshin used flash step and in an instant was gone.

"My, this hollow has no limits," Ishida said standing up a spiritual bow appearing over his right hand.

Urahara looked down at his glass, his eyes wide with fear, "It appears that I have miscalculated." Outside of the shop hundreds of tears opened up in the air spewing forth hollow after hollow. There was no order to their decent, no organization to their raid, just a fury of blood lust and death.

_Los Noches_

The first demon gate opened and Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Yumichika, Chad, and Inoue jumped out.

"Inoue, set up a barrier around this area, we can't afford a full scale invasion from the Menos that are outside." Captain Hitsugaya said drawing out his zanpaktou.

Inoue instantly got to work setting up a barrier around the castle, while the others went forward dispatching the low level hollows that seemed to have infested the place.

"Last time I was here," Chad said as he let lose a blast from his arm, "no hollows such as these were allowed in Los Noches." Chad's power had significantly increased since his last battle, now it was no longer just his arms that changed but his entire body was covered in armor.

"Something's wrong," Rangiku yelled as she easily dispatched a flying hollow, "There is no reiatsu of anything stronger than these hollows here.

_Elsewhere in Los Noches_

Renji jumped out of the gate in the main, hall of the Arrankar, _empty, _nothing not one damn sound, one damn hollow there was nothing, Ikkaku, and Hiyori walked behind him the same confused faces on, only Grimm Jow had a different expression, his eyes were wide open with shock, his hands trembled for the first time in fear, he opened his mouth….

_First area of Los Noches_

It was empty every room was empty, no hollows, no Espada, no Arrankar, nothing. Rangiku moved her flash step allowing her to cover large amounts of ground in an instant, but no enemies awaited her, not even any lingering pulses of reiatsu. Nothing, she rounded a corner that would take her back to the others, confusion still on her face, she glanced up saw Inoue, something was wrong Inoue's eyes were big sad, she looked startled when they made eye contact. Rangiku increased her speed, "What's wrong Orihime?" She asked, but only that sad look answered her. Rangiku's heart raced something was wrong, Captain Hitsugaya was he hurt was he injured. She went to fly by Inoue, tried to enter the door that Chad seemed to be blocking, "Let me through Chad, NOW!" She yelled but he just stood there his head down. "Chad I like you but I will…" the words froze in her mouth as Hitsugaya grabbed her shoulder.

"Come, Rangiku this is not your place." He told her. Something was wrong he never called her by her personal name, never touched her in that way, so soft, so carrying, something was wrong.

"No, I want to see what's wrong, is Yumichika hurt I'll have to tell Ikkaku." No one answered her, Hitsugaya just grabbed her tighter.

"Rangiku it's an order."

"No, I need to see." She hit off Hitsugaya hand, Chad made a move to stop her, he was strong, powerful, Espada level no doubt, but he was young, slow. One of Orihimes barriers blocked her, she released her zanpaktou, it shattered the barrier, she broke into the room, Yumichika turned in shock tried to say something, "Way of binding 97," she yelled the invisible binds gripped him forced him down. The scent of blood immediately hit her nose, she turned were did it come from was someone hurt, her heart was pounding, behind her, her instincts yelled, she wanted to turn around, wanted to see, but she was afraid now, something held her she didn't want to turn, why had she forced her way into the room, if she hadn't come maybe this feeling wouldn't be there, maybe this horrible thing whatever it was wouldn't have happened. She didn't want to turn, didn't want to look, but something began to force her to turn her, she tried to shut her eyes, but her eye lids wouldn't work. She turned saw the blood on the wall, read the words WELCOME, written in blood, but who's blood she began to panic, but why was she panicking, and then she looked up….

_Real world_ _Karakura Town_

All around him, he heard the screams of the living, heard their cries for help as they were attacked by hollows. But none of that mattered, none of their screams mattered to him he had to get home had to see. Isshin tried to speed up but his legs felt like led, the air felt thick hampering his movements. _What's going on, these hollow's reiatsu shouldn't be affecting me like this,_ Isshin needed to make time, he closed his eyes the masked appeared, new energy coursed through his body, but his speed did not. Isshin swore, he wiled himself to move, forced himself to speed up even if it was just a little. He rounded a corner, _only a mile more, _he thought, _I should see the house soon._ He moved with all his energy, then something flashed in front of him, he almost fell from the surprise. He stopped he had to, a presence, _no it can't be, it can't._

"My, my late again _konojo_." And just like that Isshin's mind broke, he fell to the ground his mask shattered, his heart broken.

Urahara looked outside and saw the carnage that was occurring, felt the demon gates from Soul Society open, felt the shinigami's rush to aid the humans. "Too little," he said to Ishida, "I have failed him."

"Maybe not," Ishida said pointing to a group of people walking up the street. Urahara looked and then smiled. Shinji along with the rest of the Vizored were coming up to the old store, each one in full shinigami uniform.

"Oi, Urahara," Shinji said with a smile a mask forming over his face, "Where do you want us?"

_The last demon gate_

Something was happening Sode ne Shirayuki stirred in his hands, "It's wrong," Byakuya said as the demon gate began to open, "The heavenly demon yells, the dark angles cry, the wind moves, way of shibou 46." Byakuya said pointing at the door. Beams of light struck the exit closing it.

"What are you doing," Yoruichi said with little interest.

"He's right," Nel answered our battle is elsewhere. She turned and touched the wall of the tunnel they were in, a rift appeared, "When it is time this will lead us to him,"

Byakuya nodded. Yoruichi yawned, "Kisuke is marrying me after this is done," she said scratching behind her ear.

**I know its short but heh I'm back on full duty, please review, review, review (tip Konojo what females in Japan use to say lover. I wonder who it could be : )**


	5. Chapter 5

AFTER THE FALL 2 (PART 6)

Father and Son Again

(Secrets reviled)

_Isshin can't speak, can't breathe, can't stand, she looks perfect, the same as if she had never changed, never left him. "Ma, Ma, Masaki how are you…"_

_"You should now this already, where do you think I'd go when I died?"_

_"But how are you here?"_

_"Our son is on the verge of oblivion, there will be no cleansing his soul if he isn't freed, death would only bring the gates of hell, because you are too weak to save him?"_

_"How do you know of these things? How do you have your memories, you would have lost them at your death…"_

_Kurosaki Masaki, smiles at her husband and gently kisses him, "He brought me back, to save our children." Isshin's eyes open wide at that statement, there was only one man, one being with the power to do this, Masaki smiles, "He told me to tell you, you must once again walk the blade of power."_

_"You have no idea what you ask of me. He has no right to ask that of me, he has no right to interfere, no right to rip you from your peace…"_

_Masaki's kind smile disappears from her face and is replaced by a stern look that Isshin has never seen. "Peace, how can I have peace? My children are on the verge of death, My HUSBAND cowers at his own power, HE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO DO THIS."_

"_Masaki my love," Isshin stammers, "You don't know him, you don't know what you ask."_

_The smile returns to her face, Isshin can't help but remember his love for her, the woman who saved him, the woman he gave up everything for, "Isshin where do you think I have been since my death." Isshin eyes open wide._

"_what if I'm not strong enough?"_

"_You are," she says as she slowly fades away, "Please my love save our children." The phrase echoes in his ears long after she fades away from his sight._

*************

The door was open the barrier that he had erected to keep his daughters safe had been broken, or a better word for it utterly destroyed. Isshin felt the power ooze out of the house, he felt it engulf him swallow him, he felt his soul, change, the greed, the lust for power awakened in him, he felt the stir once again. His instincts that had kept him safe for decades told him to run, the side of him that he fought against told him to go forward. His soul hungered, it roared with a thirst that he hadn't felt in years, "Damn you for making me feel this way again," Isshin swore at the unseen entity just inches from his view. The masked formed without him calling it, the power the pure primal joy of the power engulfed him, he step through the door, laughing insanely.

"Yellow daddy," The Ichigo hollow said, a mask covering his face. The hollow looked at Isshin a demented smile frozen on that mask. The skin Ichigo wore was white and red it looked to be made of stone more than flesh. Visible waves of black and red reiatsu poured from his body as he sat on a make shift throne, "What do you think of what I done with the place."

Isshin looked around, the room was destroyed, but most horrifying was the fact that his two daughters bodies lay on the floor a chain coming from their backs leading up to the spirit form of his daughters tied tightly by chains hanging from the ceiling. "What no words of comfort for your offspring?" Ichigo laughed his golden black eyes gleaming with evil pleasure. Isshin looked up his daughters were conscious, fear itched across their faces, and to Isshin's horror he just couldn't stop laughing.

"Still the horse I see," Isshin said through psychotic laughter drawing his zanpaktou.

"At least you made it to see them die this time, unlike your poor wife." The monster stood from his throne, they smiled at each other.

"Where's Zangetsu," Isshin asked, the laughter still coming forth, "Can't even tame your own tools?"

"I have a new blade a better blade," Ichigo held up a warped object that split into three distinct points, "Perhaps you remember," the hollow smiled, "Pinyin Si, first cut." A wave of pure black energy engulfed Ichigo, his body morphed, the remainder of his flesh exploded in red replaced by that breathing white stone skin, a long menacing tail sprung from his backside, tipped with seven pointed horns, and from his back two leather black wings emerged. The hollow had released his true form.

Isshin smiled, "Raksasa, drink the flames of hell," his zanpaktou sprung to life changing its form from a katana to blade that curved twice, "Reap the souls of the damned." Pure black reiatsu shot from Isshin's body and was met by the reddish black reiatsu from Ichigo, both men starred at each other, both men laughed insanely, the battle would soon begin.

_**(Authors note: Ok I know I just like made up two zanpaktous but come on I don't know Isshin's zanpaktous name and will Zangetsu is trying to save the real Ichigo so it doesn't make scenes for him to use it. Bye the by Pinyin Si-Chinese for death, and Raksasa Chinese for demon. I know this is a Japanese anime but hey I'm part Chinese big props to the mother land LOL ok back to the story)**_

_Los Noches first demon gate_

Her hands trembles, she loses strength in her legs, she collapses to the floor. "No," the whisper is barely audible, and yet it booms in her own ears, "Gin." Rangiku lifts a shaky hand, towards the gruesome sight of Gin impaled on the wall, his stomach pierced its contents slowly pouring out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." The shout echoes, through the empty hallways.

Gin slowly stirs his snake like grin still on his face, "I'm sorry, I left you alone."

"Inoue," Rangiku yells, "Please, please heal him." Tears stream down her face as she tries to take Gin down from the wall, "INOUE."

Inoue enters the room, tears falling down her face, "I, I can't."

"No, you can please, please save him." Rangiku struggles to free him from the nails that are driven into his hands while at the same time trying to hold his stomach wound in. "Please, Inoue."

"She can't," Hitsugaya says, "She has already tried."

"No, you're lying," Rangiku yells, "Please Inoue."

Gin hand is almost free, his eyes fly open, "No, Rangiku don't," but it's too late, he falls to the floor, a blast of spirit power is felt; the demon door collapses they are trapped in Los Noches.

_Los Noches grand hall second demon gate_

Grimm Jow flies through the air to the roof of the building, "Halibel, what has happened."

The Arrankar moves her head, strands of blond hair fall covering her face, "They left, he was too powerful, insane, they fled.."

"Why didn't you go, what's wrong?" Grimm Jow is in a state of panic as he looks at her, blood is pouring from her body, but no visible wounds can be seen. "What happened, who did this."

"His new weapon, not zanpaktou, different ancient, cuts the soul, cuts the heart…" Halibel begins to lose consciousness. "Are fault, mine and Ulquiorra knew what he was, thought we could…" Halibel head falls.

Grimm Jow rips the cloth covering her mouth, covering the part of her body that still bears the mark of a hollow. He reaches for his arm tears at his flesh and begins to shove it in her mouth, "Halibel, wake up damn you, wake up woman." She stirs her eyes flutter open.

"Grimm Jow NO!" but it's too late a blast of spirit force erupts and the demon door collapses, trapping the party in Los Noches.

Grimm Jow tears Halibel off the roof and gently places her on the floor. He doesn't see the others shock at the fall of the demon gate, doesn't care that the shinigamis are starring their weapons drawn, only she matters, only her.

"What's wrong with her?" Ikkaku asked surprised that genuine emotion is in his voice, his zanpaktou in the ready position.

"It's a soul wound, from a demon blade," Grimm Jow says not taking his eyes off of Halibel, "The only way to heal it is with one's life force."

Halibel eyes open, "Grimm Jow no, I'm a beast I have no right for happiness."

"Shut up woman," Grimm Jow says a faint light begins to emit from his body and moves to Halibel, "I'm a king I do what I want."

_Los Noches former first gate_

Rangiku can't stop the bleeding, she sees Gin slowly start to fade, "It's a soul wound," Hitsugaya says in a soft voice, "There is nothing that can." He stops speaking as he sees a faint glow come from Rangiku's body and move towards Gin, "Rangiku, NO!" Hitsugaya screams trying to grab his vice captain, but is flown back by an unseen barrier.

"You're not going to die, today," Rangiku says through tears, "Remember, you told me you wouldn't leave me, remember we were kids we were going to get a better life, PLEASE."

"You'll die," Gin says in a weak voice trying to push Rangiku away.

"No, she won't traitor," Hitsugaya says adding his own life force to Rangiku's.

Out side Yumichika looks at the scene and shakes his head, "Oi, Inoue, Sato do you want to help?" He asks in a disinterested voice. Both instantly say yes, "Then please don't let Ikkaku or Zaraki now about this," He says as he unleashes Fujkujaku, "This might feel a bit strange." Yumichika laughs as his zanpaktou begins to drain Chad's and Inoue's energy at the same time he transfers his and their life force to Gin. "I can't believe I'm helping such ugly people."

_Real world_ _Karakura Town_

"Moshi, moshi this is Captain Hirako of the 5th Division, I need a protective barrier around Karakura town, or many humans will die, excuse me, of course this is not a joke, tell the old man who this is I'll wait." Shinji said as he dispatched another hollow, The voice on the other line comes back on its voice audible shaken, "Oh, you're back," Shinji said as a hollow attempted to bite him and he destroyed it with a lazy wave of his hand, "That's ok I've been gone a long time, no, no its alright." Shinji said hanging up the phone, "Oi, Urahara it's done."

Hisagi Shuhei pushed a shinigami out of the way from a cero, as well as killing the hollow that shot it. Things were going bad they were outnumbered 50 to 1 and there was no end in sight. He looked to the sky as 20 hollows descended for his position, he was tired, weak, drained but if he was going to die, he would die fighting. He lifted up his zanpaktou to meet the oncoming enemy in what was probably his last stand, when all the hollows simply exploded. Shuhei looked around in shock and then he heard a voice, "eh, boy when last I saw you, you told me you would get strong."

Shuhei looked up and saw Muguruma Kensei standing in the air his captain uniform rustling softly in the breeze, "Captain Muguruma…" Shuhei stammered.

"Close your mouth boy," Kensei said, "Don't let me see you surrounded again, especially with such weak enemies." With that Kensei flew off toward another shinigami in trouble. Shuhei lifted a trembling hand to the 69 tattoo on his face he had gotten in honor of Kensei.

"Wow, Shuhei you got really cute nice tattoo." Kuna Mashiro says as she flies past Shuhei trying to catch up with Kensei.

"He's back," Shuhei said a smile coming across his face and suddenly he was no longer tired.

Aikawa Love, walked casually through the mob of hollows killing them leisurely as if they where nothing more than bothersome weeds. "Oi, Shinji," Love called, "I don't think they teach history anymore up there in the academy, none of these shinigamis seem to know who I am."

"Maybe it's because of that stupid star afro you have," Shinji said as he saw a very pretty and well endowed shinigami about to fall to a hollow, "Gotta be like me always in fashion." He said as he dispatched the hollow saving the shinigami, "You know who I am don't ya baby?" The shinigami female stammered as she looked at a man she had never seen before in a captains uniform, "Shh, there's no need to speak," Shinji said drawing the shinigami into his arms, "I know it's hard when to people truly in love meet." Shinji smiled giving her a wink.

Ise Nano was fighting harder than she ever had in her life, 46 hollows fell to her blade, but the number of hollows facing her squad just seemed to increase, "Oi, Nano are you still keeping up with your reading." The voice came from behind her causing Nano to spin around; her eyes opened wide as she saw her mentor, Yadomaru Lisa setting in mid air apparently reading an adult magazine. Lisa lifted a figure and a bolt of lightning shot out of it, killing ten hollows that was approaching Nano from behind, "Tell me Nano you haven't let that pervert Shunsui touch you, have you." Lisa said lifting her face from her magazine.

Urahara sat watching the battle from the steps of his store, with Jinta and Ururu starring curiously at him, "Ah, are we going to help out?" Jinta dared to ask.

"What," Urahara said in fiend shock, "A man can get killed doing that." He said laughing waving his fan in front of his face.

"Master Urahara," Ururu said in her soft squeaky voice, "Aren't you stronger than anyone out there?"

A genuine smile crossed Urahara's face as he looked at Ururu, "Maybe not the strongest, but defiantly in the top two I would say."

"Then why?" Ururu asked with her head down.

Urahara motioned to her to set on his lap, "Because in battle it is not the strongest that always wins, but more often than not it is the one with the best plan that does." He said hugging the small girl in his arms. "Tessai could you please hand me the phone." A blast of dark reiatsu hit Urahara at that moment and he looked to the direction of the Kurosaki's house, "So, it has begun." He looked down at Ururu and smiled, "But sometimes strength is what also is needed." Slowly he got up and took the phone from Tessai and began to walk away from the store.

"Kisuke," Tessai said, Urahara turned in shock because it was the first time Tessai had used his personal name, "Where are you going?"

"Stay here," Urahara said turning back around, "If I don't come back give Yoruichi the box under my bed please." A flash step later and Urahara was gone.

_The Kurosaki house_

Isshin starred at the thing using his son's body. Isshin's hands gripped the hilt of his zanpaktou tightly anticipating the battle to come. The creature stared at him Isshin smiled, a flash, the monster moved Isshin swung the beast flew into a wall. Isshin circled his black golden eyes bright with lust, "I had forgotten how good it feels to finally lose control." A demented cackle sprung forth from Isshin's throat as he lunged at the creature, "Toa Slaitsu," A black bolt of energy hits the creature in the chest, the creature screams in pain, "What, forgot that one already?" Isshin says laughing.

The creature stands, its breath coming out in gasp, "You've gotten stronger."

"No, you've gotten weaker," Isshin yells his blade coming in an arch towards the monsters head. A clawed hand reach up to grabs the blade while the other one slashes at Isshin's stomach, it hits its mark flesh is torn, but no blood escapes only the same white stone like skin pours out of the wound covering it.

"How long will you use my power, hide in my shadow?" the creature asks

"How long will you try to avoid this fight?" A flash step and Isshin is behind his foe the blade runs through the back and out the front, the creature screams in pain.

"Kill me kill the boy." It yells a blackish substance falling from its mouth.

"And why would I care?" Isshin laughs when I'm having so much fun, "TOA SLAITSU,"

"Pinyin Si, final slash!" the creature yells the black bolt of energy is absorbed into the creature, it forms changes again. The creatures face elongates its body grows till a full dragon stands in the house. Karin and Yuzu scream their soul chains slowly corroding from the dark reiatsu filling the place. Isshin seems not to hear, he pulls his zanpaktou from the beast back, grips it with both hands.

"BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKK," Isshin begins to yell.

"The heavenly messenger speaks, the demon of the earth cries, all of creation smolders, Destructive art forbidden 101." A blast of energy flies Isshin and the monster into a wall. Shiba Kuukaku grabs the bodies and souls of Karin and Yuzu, "Isshin what are you doing you'll kill…"

"Isshin smiles his mask half broken he ignores Kuukaku and attacks the downed dragon. The dragon sees the attack and opens it mouth releasing a ball of flame that hits Isshin square in the chest, Kuukaku shields the twins with her body, she can smell her burning flesh, feel the pain shout through her body, but none of that bothers her, only the horror of seeing her brother laugh insanely matters.

_Down the road_

"Moshi, moshi, Oh how are you doing Hiyori, yes, yes, they are all here, what a soul wound, my my things are worse than I had thought, but the plan should still work, has the third demon door arrived, no perfect, no Byakuya will know what to do Really is he still alive, wonderful he's gotten much stronger, how do you get home, what are you talking about?" Urahara had to pull the phone from his ears a very impressive string of curses came from Hiyori on the other end. "My so vulgar, yes rendezvous with the others the gate will be opened, No, the place where I told you yes, you'll be needed there, Ichigo?" Urahara stopped in front of the house, "Oi, you should know this by now, its not a hollow but a demon." Urahara hung up the phone, he drew out his zanpaktou and said, "My Benihime looks like things are really nasty." Just then Kuukaku flew from the house carrying the two girls, "Hello Kuukaku."

"The girls?"

"To my place they will be taken care of."

"Be careful, he's regressing." Kuukaku said as she disappeared down the road.

"My, my Isshin you always were a pain."

_**Ok I wrote another one happy, so consider this and my last one (Posted today I might add) as one, sorry for keeping it short, but damn guys I have to work. The next one hopefully will be up in two days again sorry for making up zanpaktous, but hey its fan fiction. J'aime Manga thanks for all your feedback hope the suspense isn't too bad this time. OH YA PLEASE REVIEW ; ) oh ya big ups to Dattebayo for getting the bleach anime out so fast. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note_

_This chapter may be a little off from the rest. I will be taking a lot of liberates with characters as well as some of their personalities._

_I do not own Bleach but I am a big fan, and when I write I try to honor the characters I've fallen in love with, but right now they're in war and in war trust me, bravery is found, insanity ensues, and no matter how strong you are, or how tough you are no one out runs fear. So, some of the characters will be acting out of character. The final battle is drawing near and all the actors must once again enter the battlefield…… (I know it's really over the top but I felt it just sounded soooooooooo koooooooooooooool)_

AFTER THE FALL 2 (PART 6)

A Moment in Time

She felt the gentle breeze caress her skin; the scent of the plush woods filled her scenes. She knew where she was, knew the landscape better than her own body. It was here that her zanpaktou called to her, chose her to be its master. These woods were always a place of piece, of rest, where she would learn of herself and her zanpaktou her eternal partner. But, something was different, underneath the cool night air, and the aroma of the forest in winter, she could hear it. It was faint, barely even noticeable, but the more she lessened for it, the more it drummed on her heart, like the beat of an executioner's march.

She could hear it now, _his voice, his pain_, it tore at her soul, because she knew what it was; she knew that type of pain. Ichigo had fallen, not because he had met a foe stronger then he, but because he had given up, walked away. His voice screamed in her mind, tore at her. She saw everything it held. His fear, his regret, his scenes of injustice, but most importantly his hate; yes that was the foundation, that was the corner stone to his fall. _His utter hatred for himself._ The realization of this fact shook her in a way that she couldn't comprehend.

She saw the tools he used to cover his hate. How he used them to mold it to force it to bend before him, but in all that time of using it, he never once addressed it. And so it grew, it in turned controlled him. But what was this hate, where did it come from, and then she saw it, it was the death of his mother, the life that died protecting him, protecting him because of his weakness, his foolishness, he didn't lessen to her. The memory played over and over that single moment, echoed in his mind constantly and was brought forth in his screams.

And so he devised a plan he would use this hate, he would use it to strengthen him, he would never again need protecting, he would protect, he would charge forth, he would be the strength that would save, but she saw this resolve for the lie it was; she saw the true reason behind his courage, she saw the truth, the truth that he wanted to die. He needed to be punished for his sin, the sin of his mother's death. So, he threw himself into fights, battles, wars he would shout a battle cry of courage, he would bare the banner of hero, of protector, but these were all disguises he wore to hide the fact, that he believed he deserved to die, that he believed that true justice demanded his life.

She saw the meeting he had with the hollow, his dark half, the half that grew from his hate his fear. It was a part of him, and yet it was also, _his father, it came from his father_ yes she saw it, saw it run from his father's soul, saw it hide in Isshin's first and only son, his pride. It was a parasite, a virus, it merged with Ichigo, blended with his soul till the two became one. She saw it manipulate his pain, feed his fear, glorify his hate. In the meeting she heard the words, saw the half truths and lies it told Ichigo. She even saw Ichigo's relief in the lies, how he readily agreed to it, yearned to believed in it, because finally, finally he had his reason to die. He would become the villain he always knew he was, he would force those who cared about him to see him as he was, as he saw himself, they would rise up, they would come, and through them justice would finally be dealt. Her heart broke at this revelation, her soul felt as if it would tear apart, and shatter into a million fragmented shards.

But the as all hope seemed to be fading she saw something, there was something else, one thing; one small tiny area of peace. She felt it, in his voice, she heard it through the pain. So, she dived deeper into her revelation, dived deeper into the chaos of her true loves mind. It was there a small but bright light, it battled against the darkness, it flickered but would not be extinguished. She ran towards it, through the hate, the fear, and the pain. She saw it, and it humbled her. She saw the light and it was her, it was him holding her. She saw the images of them together; she felt the walls that he put up to protect himself, to hide himself, willingly fall to her, because he loved her. And then she heard something else, stronger than the screams of hate and fear, it filled her, it pulsed through her bringing life to her beaten soul, it was his voice, his true self, the self that he tried to kill, tried to burry but couldn't, and it screamed, shouted it called to her, _RUKIA!_

How could this be? Why should she have this insight, why should she be this hope this light to one so powerful as he, but then she saw it, saw the moment in time, it was the kiss, the kiss they shared, it was for a moment, a brief flicker in the wind of time, but it was within that space of a heartbeat that he gave her his soul and in return she gave him her soul as well.

Her eyes shot open, she was still in the forest, his voice was gone, but the power of him calling her name remained, she would save him, she would show him the man he truly was, she would eradicate the lies that chained his heart.

Voices shattered her inner thinking, she recognized it. One was speaking or singing in a way, the other was soft and powerful. _The lake._

Sode ne Shirayuki stood next to Zangetsu, she noticed how weak he had become. And yet he stood, his jaw set ready for battle. "He has thrown you away, obtained the blade of the demon." It was a statement not spoken with the intent for a response.

But Zangetsu smiled, "No, he is trying to protect me." Sode ne Shirayuki looked questionably at him, "He could have broken me, forced me to do his will, but he didn't. Something in him wouldn't allow him to defile me in that way."

"Or maybe, something outside of him," Sode ne Shirayuki smiled holding up the small cloud of smoke that was Ichigo's heart.

Zangetsu smiled and touched it, "the boy is so much like his father was," Zangetsu said his soft brown eyes growing misty, "They put so much burden on themselves, blame themselves for so much that they break."

"Such is the way of those with great strength," Sode ne Shirayuki said. Then she touched Zangetsu's hand, "So, why, why do this, what makes them, him so special."

Zangetsu smiled and looked to the star lit sky, "Because no matter the pain they feel, no matter the sorrow they endure, the needs of others come first to them. It's so natural, they never hesitate, never contemplate their own fate," he turned and looked at the lady in white, "he doesn't do it for honor, or tradition or even for fame, he does it for them. He is truly one of the world's most selfless people. In all my existence I have never had a master like him. As powerful as he is alone, he never looks at himself above anyone, or better. If he sees someone weaker than him he tries to bring them beside him, to left them up above him. The world would lose something great, if he were to fall." He turned and walked away slowly fading, "And what would that say about us, if we do nothing to save one that exist only to save others to use our power to protect not the law, not tradition, but the weak and oppressed." He turned and looked at Rukia who was hiding behind a tree, "Save him." He said and then he was gone.

Rukia stepped out from behind the tree, her head bowed low, "I did not mean to spy on your…."

"None sense child, this is your life we speak of." Rukia looked at her, "All your life you built walls to protect yourself, all your life you hid, desperately seeking approval but hiding your true feelings." Sode ne Shirayuki, turned and started gliding on the ice, "that is why I chose you, I saw your pain and wanted to help you overcome it."

"You did."

"No, I did not," Sode ne Shirayuki said as she began turning in circles on the ice, "It was him. Day by day you fought it, he fought it, and yet day by day you both clung to each other." She stopped and scatted over to Rukia, "You, know it to be true, there was a hole in you, an emptiness that just never could be filled till you found him, and now your heart beats stronger than ever before." Rukia nodded knowing everything being said was true. Sode ne Shirayuki opened up her hand and Rukia saw the puff of smoke, "This is his heart, it looks fragile but even as the wind blows on it, it will not dissipate, it will not faultier, do you know why?"

"No," Rukia said in a soft whisper her eyes staring at the orb of air.

"Because, from the first day you entered into his life, he gave this to you." Sode ne Shirayuki placed the wisp of snow white smoke in Rukia's hand.

"No, I can't…"

Sode ne Shirayuki silenced her with a figure to her mouth, "No one else can, no one else has the right."

"Am I strong enough?"

"The future is never written, it is always changing like the flow of the water's currents, but," She smiled at the young shinigami, "Isn't love worth risking everything for.

"What do I do," Rukia asked with pleading eyes, her hands trembling.

Sode ne Shirayuki smiled laughing in that sing-song way of hers, "When the time comes you will know what to do child. Sode ne Shirayuki glided back down the ice leaving Rukia to stare at Ichigo's fragile heart, and then she heard it again, that one word repeated over and over, _RUKIA. _Tears fell down her face as her heart answered back_, Ichigo._

AFTER THE FALL 2

Battlefield

_Urahara's shop before Los Noches_

_I"I don't want to ware that!" Hiyori yelled ripping the shinigami uniform out of Urahara's hand and throwing it to the floor._

"_Why not," Urahara said in fiend surprise, "It's your uniform after all."_

"_Why," Hiyori said her face turning red with rage, "Why, because I'm not a fucken shinigami, I hate shinigamis!"_

"_But you have to." Urahara said pleading with her like a small child, "You're my vice captain…"_

"_No, I'm not!"_

"_Really, I didn't get your resignation…"_

"_You got it when those bastards stabbed us in the back, dickhead."_

_Urahara's eyes went soft and a true smile graced his face, "Do you know why I kept you as the vice captain?"_

"_Cause I would have kick your ass if you didn't."_

"_That could be true," Urahara said picking up the uniform off the ground and holding it out to Hiyori, "But the main reason was because Captain Hikifune Kirio spoke highly of you." Hiyori's face froze in shock. "It's true," Urahara said continuing, "She told me that in all her time as part of the Gotei 13, she had never met someone so dedicated to it than you, her only regret was that she could not take you with her."_

"_She did?"_

"_In all the time that I have known you, have I ever lied?"_

_Hiyori looked at Urahara for what seemed like years, and then a scowl formed on her face and then she said, "fine give me the fucken uniform."_

"_Excellent, while you change I'll tell you of the plan," Urahara said turning his back to give Hiyori a moment of privacy, "You will lead two teams into Los Noches, and fail."_

_Los Noches present_

The two teams had finally met up. Grimm Jow was visibly shaken having to be held up by Halibel, Rangiku also lay barely conscious on the floor, next to Gin whose hands, feet, and zanpaktou were tied in thick chains.

The two teams sat in silence, each member contemplating their situation in their own way. Inoue looked around and was shocked to see a division that somehow occurred. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, and even Gin seemed to be huddled next to each other in a corner; while she, Chad, and Uryuu stood together, but most surprisingly it appeared that Grimm Jow and Halibel seemed to feel most comfortable standing next to Hiyori. "This, this isn't right." Inoue finally blurted out.

"What," Ikkaku said yawning.

"Why are we all separate from each other?" Inoue said pointing at the three groups around her.

"It is the way of things," Hitsugaya said in a quiet voice, "It is natural to gravitate to those you trust."

"Oh, trust," Hiyori said scoffing at Hitsugaya, "And what does a shinigami know of trust."

"You will address me as Captain…"

"I will address you as bitch!" Hiyori yelled, "Trust, what trust do you have? You shinigami will turn on one another if a simple order came."

"That's not true." Rangiku yelled struggling to get to her feet.

"Not, true? Really," Hiyori said walking over to the small cluster of shinigamis, "Who was part of the 13, when we were there." She looked around, "Who, we were captains and vice captains all of us. Loyal to the Gotei 13, search the records if they haven't been destroyed. We were attacked, trying to PROTECT the 13 divisions, ambushed by one of our own, and what did the 13 do," she starred at Rangiku, "Did they aid us with our injuries, did they send anyone to help us in our time of need? No, we were given a death sentence for our service." She said with a smirk on her face, "Our reward for loyal service was DEATH." Hiyori said walking back to stand next to Grimm Jow, "And the two people who came, the TWO, out of all the 13 Divisions, the only TWO who came to our aid where banished. That's your fucken shinigami trust." She yelled at the group of shinigamis tears willing up in her eyes.

Rangiku looked shocked, she turned to Gin who smiled at her, "It's all true, you know. That's why Aizen was unafraid all he had to do was manipulate those who made the orders and no one would question it."

Grimm Jow shifted letting a loud snort of air out of his nose. He looked at Uryuu and said, "Eh, Quincy why are you here, you have just as much reason to hate them as we do."

Uryuu shifted his glasses as he looked at Grimm Jow, "I do, well I did."

"Then why?"

"Because of him," Uryuu said turning to stare at some unseen object, "He was, he is so brash," Uryuu laughed, "But no matter what I said what I did, he didn't care about Quincy or Shinigamis, he only saw me as a friend." Uryuu looked at Grimm Jow and then the group, "But I'm not here for Soul Society, or the Gotei 13, I'm here for him."

"So am I," Inoue shouted causing everyone to stare at her.

"Me too," Chad said. For a long moment the two other groups starred at the three humans standing in the middle of them, and then one by one each person looked at each other and then at themselves and realized the truth. They were there for one reason, and it wasn't for an order or to protect souls from anyone, (because in reality this Ichigo Hallow hadn't attacked one human soul), they had all left their places in life, risk being called deserters, or traitors, all for one reason to save someone dear to them, to save him.

Captain Hitsugaya, walked over to Hiyori and said, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Vice Captain Sarugaki.

"Shut up Dickhead," Hiyori said turning her head.

_Just call me angle in the morning, angle, just wake me up before you leave me, darling._

Everyone turned looking for the source of the song, only to find it coming from Hiyori's pocket. Her face turned bright red and she yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT, I'M A GIRL AND I LIKE THIS STUPID SONG," with that she pulled a small phone from her pocket and said," what, ya we are all here, no Byakuya isn't here, so, fuck you, ya everyone had a nice long heart to heart, (like bitches she whispered looking at the group) I know the damn plan, all right." She turned and looked at the group who surprisingly all stood together now, "All right you bitches, get ready to fight, time to tell you guys the _real plan_." Everyone that was gathered mouth dropped simultaneously, except for Grimm Jow, who smiled with delight.

_Ok the story is coming to an end soon, tomorrow I won't be writing anything or today its actually really early in the morning for me, because of the BJ Pen GSP fight. So I hope you guys like this one._


	7. Chapter 7

AFTER THE FALL

The Fog of War

Urahara stood out side what was left of the Kurosaki household. He gripped Benihime tightly. All the pieces of his plan was working perfectly but that didn't comfort him, because he knew deep down that his plan had too many possibilities for failure. The demon-hollow that had taken control of Ichigo's body, had released its final form, using the incredible might of the legendary _Demon Blade._ This event was unexpected, Urahara had assumed that Zangetsu would still be the weapon of this crazed Ichigo, this was very frustrating in deed.

The next part of Urahara's carefully laid out plan was that he was to intervene in the battle between the two Kurosakis, but again there was no way of planning a perfect victory in this. For one Urahara was sure that he was equal to the strength of the demon-hollow, (or at worst just slightly less powerful), coupled with his skill would allow him the ability to subdue or even beat Ichigo. At the same time Urahara also knew that he was defiantly equal to Isshin in power and in skill, and that together subduing Ichigo for the final encounter would (for the most part) be a simple matter, but what Urahara didn't expect was that Isshin would given into his more primal side. That fact was also very disturbing, and to a man like Urahara, being disturbed was never a good thing.

Urahara knew that if he entered into the fray, there was a good chance that both Isshin and this demon-hollow Ichigo could turn on him, and dying was defiantly not part of any of Urahara's plan. So, Urahara stood outside of the house allowing his mind to search for and exploit any weaknesses or possibilities in the current situation. "Well, Benihime my dear, we might actually have to get dirty this time." Urahara said looking at his zanpaktou.

"So, that is the legendary Isshin," Muguruma Kensei said walking to stand beside Urahara, "I was only in the academy when he was banished."

"Ahh, Kensei so nice to see you," Urahara said in his usual overly happy voice, "And how goes the battle."

"Shinji was able to get the barrier placed around the town, so the human casualties were kept to a minimum." Kensei said gripping his dagger like zanpaktou tightly as a blast of evil reiatsu shot from the house destroying yet another wall in the process.

"The causality count?"

"No, human soul had been taken in the hollow invasion, as you predicted." Kensei said eyeing Urahara.

"Wonderful."

"What now?"

"Now," Urahara said his voice becoming serious, "Now, I see just what is waiting for me in there."

"I should go with you."

"No," Urahara said walking away from Kensei, "You may be affected by the reiatsu in there, and I have no desire to be facing two Kurosaki and you."

Kensei smiled, "I'll be heading back then, just wanted to give you an update." Urahara waved his hand as he approached the house.

"It was your fault," the demon-hollow hissed at Isshin, "You thought you had succeeded but you past your rage to the boy and created me."

Isshin heard these words but it didn't matter, he was in his element, the fog of war once again enthralled him, and nothing mattered but the battle. Blood poured from countless wounds on Isshin's body, he loved it, the pain the rage, the rush of battle. He roared as he charged the dragon shaped hollow. It didn't matter to him that this thing was using his son's body, didn't matter that for every minute spent in combat pushed himself and his son closer to oblivion, Isshin loved the battle. His zanpaktou pierced the creature again drawing a black like liquid to gush from the wound, at the same time the demon-hollow's claws tore open Isshin's shoulder, they both laughed with rage.

"How does it feel, Isshin, how does it feel to give in to that rage that you kept at bay for so long, tell me please I must know!" The beast roared in ecstasy as it ripped into Isshin's calf.

The pain mattered little to Isshin, he willingly took the blow in order to inflect one of his own. Isshin sunk his zanpaktou deep into the elbow joint of the demon severing the arm from the elbow down. Isshin laughed the demon howled and retreated, but Isshin gave chase slashing and cutting at the leathery wings that beat in front of him trying to halt his charge. The demon hissed as the white stone like substance poured from the wounded arm forming a new one, "Wonderful, wonderful," Isshin yelled with pleasure seeing the new arm emerge, "I was thinking your death would come to swiftly."

The demon opened its mouth and released a powerful cero, directly at Isshin's head. The cero hit part of Isshin's mask shattered it revealing an insane smile on his face. Isshin held up a hand and fired a cero back at the demon, the cero hit the beast wings, the demon shot a claw out crushing Isshin's ribs,, "You can't beat me old man, you cant beat me." It yelled.

"Beat you, I don't want to beat you, this battle is too fun!" Isshin's zanpaktou smashed into the claw of the demon, the demon released its hold of his ribs, the two stood facing each other both relishing the battle.

Urahara stood in what was left of the doorway, amazed at the speed at which the two battled. There was very little defense factored into their movements, it was for the most part an offensive onslaught, both father and son injured, both loving every second of it, this was very disturbing indeed.

Waves of black and red reiatsu swirled around the battered house destroying anything in its way as the two Kurosaki continued their battle. And then Urahara smiled, he saw his moment in the chaos, it was small barely noticeable, but to the trained eye of Urahara it was as clear as day, Isshin hesitated. Isshin hesitated ever so slightly as he swung his zanpaktou down at his demon son; That was the sign Isshin had not fully fallen. Urahara called forth his zanpaktou and raised a blood wall blocking the two combatants. In a move that made a flash step look slow Urahara attacked both men.

His first attack was a demon art meant to disrupted Isshin's flow of power, the second attack was aimed at Ichigo, he fired a strong blast of energy from Benihime causing a disruption in the demon-hollow bond with the demon blade. Ichigo let out a scream of pain as his dragon form slowly melted away. The mask on Isshin's face broke his golden back eyes once again brown.

Without stopping Urahara shouted, "Way of binding forbidden art 176." Blue chains wrapped around the body of Ichigo. It yelled as the chains sunk deep into its white skin.

At that exact moment Isshin's let loose a blast of pure blue reiatsu flying the demon Ichigo into a stare case, "Almost lost myself." Isshin said with a smile

"You, owe me a drink, my hat got a spot of dirty on it." Urahara said with a smile

"God, forbid the great scientist ever get dirty." Isshin said adding his own power to the binding spell.

"I'm a scientist I belong in a lab."

"Well think of this as field research." Isshin said, and then turned to Urahara in fright, "My daughters, I, I lost…"

"Kuukaku took them to my place."

"Great she's never going to let me live that one down." Isshin said as Ichigo roared in rage, his body once again resembling that of a human or shinigami except for the mask that still covered his face. Ichigo released a blast of force that shattered the magical binding around him. "He looks pissed." Isshin said with a smirk.

"Maybe a bit upset." Urahara said steeling himself for the battle. Ichigo stood gripping the black and blue demon blade in his hand. The pulse of the dark blade mixed with the red and black reiatsu that came from Ichigo. The three combatants circled each other, none wanting to make the first move. And then it happened, Isshin charged his zanpaktou swinging in an arch, as Urahara stabbed strait with his zanpaktou at Ichigo.

Ichigo swung the demon blade up deflecting Isshin sword as he released a cero at Urahara. Urahara stopped his momentum and dived into a roll avoiding the blast as Isshin flew back from the force of the swing. Blood shout out of Isshin's chest, he stumbled to a knee, "No wound."

"It attacks the soul." Urahara said as he erected a blood wall protecting himself from another cero attack.

"I will crush your bones to dust." The demon Ichigo yelled as it flew towards Urahara. The two blades met in mid air, causing a burst of energy to scatter. Urahara felt his zanpaktou scream in pain at the force of the hit. Isshin jumped quickly letting loose a demon art without an incantation. A bolt of electricity shot Ichigo in his back. Ichigo swung around, swinging the demon blade in a wide motion. Isshin was barely able to duck the blow, but Urahara jumped at the opportunity, sinking Benihime deep in Ichigo's thigh. Thick red blood shot from the wound, as Ichigo yelled in pain.

"So, it can bleed." Isshin said as he hit Ichigo in the head with a spinning elbow.

"Then its almost time." Urahara said.

"One of these days you are going to tell me your whole plan before we start fighting."

"But were would the suspense be in that." Urahara laughed pulling his zanpaktou free while using a silent demon art to summon a fireball to come crashing down on Ichigo.

Ichigo turned and used a flash step to break through the remainder of the roof and into the open air above, but Isshin was already waiting for him. "Need a breather boy." Isshin said with a smile.

"You will not win, I'm the new King." Ichigo yelled in a demented voice.

"So you keep saying," Isshin raised a hand and fired a cero that connected with Ichigo's chest, at the same time the demon blade ran through the right shoulder of Isshin.

"Got you," Ichigo laughed as he fell to the ground. Isshin eyes widen in horror as he felt his arm burst into flame where the demon blade had stabbed him. The blue flame quickly spread and engulfing his whole body in flame.

"Take care of my stupid brother," Kuukaku yelled at Urahara over the screams of Isshin. Urahara nodded and flew to Isshin's aid. Kuukaku stood next to Ichigo's prone body and smiled, "Who said you could use my father's blade, demon." She swung a hard right fist at Ichigo who moved just in time. Kuukaku's fist hit the pavement, creating a crater in the ground.

"Ah, Kuukaku I remember you," Ichigo said with a maddening laughter, "Time to die, auntie dearest." Ichigo swung the demon blade but Kuukaku was too fast. Kuukaku ducked the blow and turned into a round house kick connecting with Ichigo's stomach and sending him flying back into the demolished house.

Urahara pulled a silver canister from his robes and poured the contents over Isshin, the flames immediately died and Isshin fell to the ground below. "Really Isshin," Urahara yelled from above, "You'd think you would remember the power of your own father's blade."

"Shut up." A very burnt Isshin yelled back as he lay on the ground. Isshin turned and looked at the house were his son and sister fought in. He could hear Ichigo yell in rage as his sisters irritating laugh egged it on. "She's just going to piss him off." Isshin yelled to Urahara.

"Good, we can't afford him calling on the true power of the blade," Urahara said still standing in the air, "And besides you Kurosakis seem to communicate better when beating the hell out of each other."

"Only when dealing with the stupid ones," Isshin said with a groan as he stood up.

"Then he's defiantly your son." Urahara said as he came to stand next to Isshin, "You should go to my shop…:

"No," Isshin cut him off, "the finally is almost here. I will see this through."

Urahara nodded and then turned to look at Isshin, "Shall we go see what's going on."

"Kuukaku is going to be sooooooooooooo, pissed," Isshin said in a laugh.

************************************************************************************

Inside the house Kuukaku was finding it difficult to keep up with her possessed nephew. His speed was increasing beginning to almost match hers, and to make matters worse he was beginning to match her moves. She felt the air begin to sizzle, she jumped up flipping in the air barely avoiding a slash from the deadly blade. In mid air Kuukaku reversed her spin and connected a flying kick to Ichigo's head, she landed with a roll and stood up. In shock she saw that her hit had no affect on him, and Ichigo just stood there laughing. "You could have helped me, could have saved me." Ichigo hissed through his mask, "All that time in Soul Society you could have saved her from there, could have trained me, but you sent me to my death."

"Oh, is this a cry I hear," Kuukaku said as she barley dogged another attack, "It was you battle, not mine, you decided to save that shinigami, not us, why should we have helped, we no longer had anything to do with those shinigamis."

Urahara turned to Isshin and smiled, "Your son is beginning to re-emerge as the dominate personality.

"Looks like it's time for me to get back in the game." Isshin said once again drawing his zanpaktou.

"You allowed me to be slaughtered, allowed me to…" Ichigo stopped as his blade was blocked by Isshin.

"That was your fault," Isshin said as he pressed the attack. "All those months did you come to me once, did you ask me once for help?"

"You hid the truth."

"No, you did." Isshin said as he side stepped an attack. Kuukaku slid in behind Isshin sweeping Ichigo off of his feet.

"No, you could have saved her!" Ichigo cried as he sprung back up, "You with all your power allowed her to die!"

"NO," Isshin yelled as he once again renewed his attack, "I loved Masaki, I would have died for her if I could. These things happen boy, it was a mistak…."

"No it wasn't." Ichigo yelled as he crashed into the side of a wall. The three battled on, Isshin and Kuukaku forcing Ichigo into a defensive possession, sword and fist attacking as one overwhelming the orange haired boy. But Ichigo was a warrior, a warrior through and through and slowly the tide began to turn and it was he putting Isshin and Kuukaku on the defensive, "It was an injustice, it was a crime!" Ichigo yelled as his attacks gained in speed and strength, "And I find both of you guilty." Ichigo let loose an attack that sent Isshin and Kuukaku flying into a wall. "I will kill all of you."

Urahara smiled and pressed a small button he held in his pocket and then several things happened all at once. A rip opened in the air and a large bamboo snake shot out crashing into Ichigo, Inoue and Chad hit the floor and ran from the room, Inoue setting a barrier up as she left. Ikkaku jumped down and swung two enormous ax looking weapons at Ichigo at the same time the Snake crashed into him. Uryuu let loose a barrage of spirit arrows striking Ichigo in several places. Ichigo recoiled from the onslaught of the attack, wounds exploding into fountains of blood over his body. He staggered, regained his composer and sprung to counter when Hiyori's zanpaktou pierced his stomach.

Ichigo's golden black eyes starred into Hiyori's golden black eyes, as Grimm Jow and Halibel crashed down on Ichigo. Ichigo crumpled under the weight Hiyori's zanpaktou tearing out of his stomach. "No, you all are guilty." Ichigo yelled a burst of energy flying Grimm Jow and Halibel off of him. "I judge you all, you all shall DIE!"

He swung the demon blade in the air the force creating a wave of power that threw everyone away from him, "You, you all could have helped me, all could have saved her, you all so powerful." Ichigo's voice no longer laughed insanely but seemed to crack with a sob, "You all are weak and weakness must be punished!"

The combatants regrouped zanpaktous drawn, they charged Ichigo met the challenge. Blade upon blade reiatsu vs reiatsu, Ichigo met them all and fought them to a standstill, for a while but the numbers began to overwhelm him. "We have him, push forward," Renji yelled.

"Have me? Have me, you have nothing." A blue wave of energy shot out of Ichigo's hand forcing his enemies back, and then he grabbed the demon blade with both hands, "I'll show you power, I'll show you all power." A bluish, black and red reiatsu shot from Ichigo, his golden black eyes on fire with rage, "BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK…"

Urahara yelled, "Now Byakuya." The air split open and Yoruichi and a fully grown Nel shot out and grabbed Ichigo's hands. But Ichigo was to strong and he flung both women off, Byakuya stepped out of the tear and threw a blue orb at Ichigo who rose to meet the challenge, but suddenly Ichigo was frozen solid. The blue orb that Byakuya had thrown was pierced by a pure white zanpaktou, its blade was centimeters from Ichigo's throat and holding Sode ne Shirayuki also incased in ice was Rukia her lavender eyes burning with power.

_**Coming close to an end, Please review, review, review.**_

_**On a personal note this story is dedicated to Brain Silva, rest in peace my friend and I'll see you when I get there. **_


	8. Chapter 8

AFTER THE FALL 2

My Time of Dying

She knew where she was even though she had never been here, her lavender eyes survived the world she had broken into, took in the horrors that this once peaceful land had become. The horizontal buildings were laid to waist slowly decaying under a blood red sky with black clouds chocking the horizon. This, this was his world now; it mirrored the chaotic nature of his soul, his broken heart. She was a bit surprised at the emotion that sprung forth in her, it was not one of fear, or horror, it was anger. His heart belonged to her, as her heart belonged to him; he had no right to live in such a state of turmoil, because she would never allow him to.

She looked to her waist, Sode ne Shirayuki was not by her side, that wasn't surprising though, she was after all in the world of another. She slowly began to walk through the horizontal world, feeling the evil reiatsu swirling around her. She felt it lurking in the shadows waiting for her, waiting to devour her whole, but this didn't detour her, it only strengthen her resolve, _I will not lose you Ichigo, not when we waited so long for each other, not when we can finally be together, _she thought to her self.

Lightning flashed from the dark clouds as thunder shock the very core of the land. It was as if the whole of his soul quaked at her presence. "Are you to afraid to face me?" She called out against the storm, "Is this what has become of the great Ichigo, afraid to meet someone in battle." The wind began to howl, as the loose debris from the buildings pelted her, opening up fresh wounds on her smooth skin. And yet still she moved on, "Shall I wait here for your courage to build? You who faced off against some of the most powerful entities in creation now cower to a little girl?" The wind howled louder in reply to her question, "Pity I thought you were made of sterner metal."

"You are not wanted here." A voice echoed above the howl of the wind, "You are not needed here."

"It is not your decision where I go, you gave that up when you declared your…"

"Betrayer!" The voice boomed shattering some of the windows that lined the building of the world, "Used my power, used my strength."

"Do not make up lies to appease your own fears, it is beneath you." Rukia said wiping a small trickle of blood from her cheek.

"And what do you know of strength, you who cower behind your…"

"Enough!" Rukia shouted, "enough of your games, enough of your hiding, Ichigo heart, his soul, belong to me, I will not speak to a shadow of his fear."

A lightning bolt shot from the sky and crashed inches away from Rukia's foot, she felt its power, felt the electricity run up her leg and up her spine, she felt her muscles contract and cry out in pain, but she would not move, she would not be pushed back.

"Pathetic," Rukia said as another lightning bolt shot towards her, "Demon flare," she shouted as a blue flame exploding from her hand meeting the lightning head on, a blinding flash of light streaked across the red sky, "Pathetic." She said again.

"Unjust, unjust," The voice screamed in rage, "I have seen your world, I have seen the betrayal, of your so called Soul Society. All are unjust, all will pay."

"Then come now," Rukia answered the voice, "Pass your judgment on me. Pass your sentence that you speak of, I am here I await your…"

Laughter cut her off; it spread through the land like fire, reverberating through the wasteland of the world, "Oh, and now you, you speak, so high and mighty? You, who have risen in status because of the memory of a sister who abandon you, you who are nothing but a replacement for the one who was truly missed, you who are only a choir to be maintained. What do you know of courage? You who still seek the approval of a man who isn't even your blood, you who betrayed and left a friend that was like a brother, just so you could live the life of a noble, and you dare speak to ME OF COURAGE."

Rukia felt her heart waver, felt her resolve slowly break as images of Renji flashed in her mind. Renji the one who stood by her like a brother, the one who stood by her in poverty, who protected her, Rukia felt her hands tremble and for the first time began to feel the wounds on her body that were inflected by the elements of this chaotic land. The laughter boomed again, "Nothing in this world is outside of my knowledge, little one." Rukia's legs began to shake, "And what of your resolve, what about that honor you hold so high?" The voice began again, "I know why you gave the boy your power, your strength. I know the secret in your heart of hearts. You were hurt, beaten, he, this human boy was your escape, so you pierced him with your feeble zanpaktou, releasing all of your responsibility and burdening him with it. How easy it must have been to sit on the sidelines, hovering over him, like some great warrior, like a self-righteous bitch, when it was you who was the coward, you who shirked your responsibilities."

"NO!" Rukia yelled as she fell to her knees. "It wasn't like that, you liar, you filthy.."

"Oh, how the blade cuts deep when it's turned on you shinigami, how the light burns when it reveals all the dark shadows of ones heart."

Rukia felt the evil reiatsu hit her, crushing her on the ground. She felt her strength waver as it was overwhelmed with the guilt, the guilt that she still carried in her soul. "You stole the poor boy's destiny, threw him into a world he was not meant to see, not meant to enter, the world his father tried so desperately tried to keep him from, and by doing that you created me." Insane laughter swirled around her, infecting her, chilling her soul.

"Hypocrisy," the voice continued, "lies and hypocrisy is all you shinigami's are good for."

Tears fell from Rukia's lavender eyes, "No, its not.."

"It is true," the voice yelled, "I was there remember, I was there when you spoke to him that day, the day after you stole his life. I was there when you told him that as a shinigami he was responsible for protecting souls and humans, with his life if necessary. Tell me you little BITCH, tell me where was your responsibility on that night, where was your willingness to die for a human, for a soul, for HIS SOUL. You suffered a wound, but you still could have killed that hollow, yes the odds of you surviving the battle was slim, but it was your responsibility." The voice laughed as Rukia screamed in sorrow, "you're a hypocrite and a liar, you are weak, your weakness will kill the man you love, it is all your fault. All of it, all of it is directly linked to your weakness."

Images of Ichigo falling to his hollow side flashed before Rukia's eyes. She saw him shake, saw his mind fall, "This was because of you." The voice said laughing at her pain.

Rukia began to shake her will slipping from her, she fell prone on the ground. It was all her fault, the pain Ichigo was in, the suffering he endured, all her fault. The battles that Ichigo fought in, the pain from each and every wound he received flashed before her. She saw the countless injuries, the screams of pain, the pools of blood, it was all her. She set him down this path of pain and battle, she caused him to give up his human life, she opened the door to the hell he now lived. But the voice wasn't done yet, the pictures began to change it showed Ichigo looking at her, him falling in love with her, "And you see, taking his life wasn't enough was it? You had to toy with his emotions, lead his heart, force him to fall in love with you," Countless images of her and Ichigo laughing, fighting, and just being close to each other flashed before her eyes, and every image always ended the same way, her leaving him to stay in Soul Society, him grieving her absence. She saw him starring at his empty closet, day after day, starring out the window each night hoping to see her coming, praying that she would come, "You, played with his heart, used him for his strength and after every time you were done, what did you do? You left him to his pain, to wallow in the pain that can only happen when the one you love is gone." The laughter continued.

The wind swirled around her, the clouds raced in the sky, lighting and thunder boomed everywhere, as the rain pelted down from the sky covering everything in a black liquid like substance, the voice whispered now, whispered in her soul, "But do not fret little one, you should feel proud, even I couldn't have broken him so completely as you have. For what it's worth, I approve."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Rukia yelled as her heart broke in two and the laughter began again. Image upon image flashed in front of Rukia, images of her failure, of her weakness, images showing Ichigo pushing himself past endurance, past, pain, for her, only to break down as she left his side. She saw Isshin cry as he realized what his son had become, when he saw that his son was no longer just a human, but that his son had picked up a zanpaktou, she felt his pain as he realized the life that lay before him his only son. It was all her fault, her Rukia the Ice Queen, Rukia the stoic aer to the Kuchiki blood line, her who constantly failed the expectation of those around her, constantly falling having to be picked up by some one else. "No, not this, please not this…"

"What is it Rukia!" The voice screamed in delight, "Not, him, not him he who you truly loved, he who looked so much like Ichigo." The voice cackled in crazed fascination, "HE WAS MARRIED, married to a woman who helped you, and you hated her for it, ahhhhhhhh but how the lies build, how the knife cuts. Is that why you killed him?" The image of Sode ne Shirayuki, piercing Shiba Kaien's chest, his blood covering her face, "You killed him, killed him because he would never be yours."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Rukia screamed through hysterical sobs, "It wasn't like that, I idolized him, idolized her, he was the first, she was the first people to show me any kind of affection outside of Renji, I never loved him not like…."

"Silence you conniving BITCH, do not speak to me with your weakness, it pollutes the very air I breath." CRASH; a bolt of lighting hit Rukia's body her head snapping back, as blood flew from her lips. A flash of light blinded Rukia from the images of her failures.

_Stupid, fight you midget, fight!_

The voice shook Rukia, what was that, where did that voice come from. Rukia looked around the world of pain she was in, and was surprise to see that the voice that mocked her seemed unaware of the _other _voice, crash the lightning hit her again, unrelenting pain shot through her body. _I can't, I can't fight. _ She screamed in her mind, _I'm too weak_.

The voice was hysterical now, wild with rage and lust, "You are nothing, nothing you stupid shinigami, nothing."

"Please, please stop." Rukia yelled, but her plea fell on deaf ears. The wind picked her up and through her into a building. She felt the broken shards of glass, rip into her flesh, felt her bones splinter as it crashed against unrelenting stone. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Sode ne Shirayuki, I'm too weak." Rukia yelled as the laughter intensified.

The pale white Ichigo watched her from the shadows, his smile splitting his face almost in half. His hand gripped the demon blade tightly as its evil energy consumed him. "She will fall, I will break her, make her beg to die. She will be nothing, I will make HIM watch, make HIM watch as I destroy his love, make HIM watch as I destroy Zangetsu, I am King, I am King, I AM KING." The pale imitation of Ichigo began to laugh again, insanity ripping at his mind, _these two were so easily manipulated, so easily broken_, he thought to himself, "Heeheeeheee," it laughed out loud, "Just a little more you stupid BITCH, just a little more and HE'LL be mine, HIS heart will be mine and I will be WHOLE." It said rubbing the hole on his chest where his heart should be. "I will be king." His laughter chocked in his throat as brown eyes glowing a faint blue flashed in his vision.

Her body was being tossed around by the chaotic elements of the world, she felt her consciousness begin to fade, every inch of her body cried out in pain, her soul broken under the mountain of her failures, and here again in this world of madness she would fail again. She would never see him, she would never be able to touch him again, to smell him, to feel his strength mix with hers, she had failed before she had even begun. The laughter boomed on, adding to her pain, adding to her failure.

CRASH, once again her body slammed against the cold unmerciful stone of this world. She lay there beaten, broken when she saw him. His gray body strolling over to her, the clouds, the lightning the very air bowing to his presence.

He walked to her, a smile on his face. There she laid, that bitch, that tiny insignificant insect that kept him at bay for so long, that kept HIM from falling. Even now HE fought for control even now, broken and defeated HE clung to her, desperately trying to fight off the inevitable, desperately trying to keep Zangetsu from him, but that would all end. He didn't need Zangetsu now, not with this blade, not with the _Demon Blade._ And just as he no longer needed Zangetsu, this female was no longer needed, he wasn't Ichigo, he had no connection to her. The smile widened on his face when he saw her cough blood, saw her body racked with pain. He smiled insanely, knowing that he would fill the hole in his chest with this girls screams of agony, and the agony of HIM when he made the last remnants of HIS consciousness watch her demise, and when that weakling, that stupid BOY was finally broken, he would deliver the final blow, he would deliver Ichigo to oblivion with the knowledge that all he loved all he held dear would perish, with HIS body as the vehicle of their destruction. He couldn't help but laugh at that thought, everything, everything was so much fun.

Rukia opened her blood caked eyes and looked at the beast that controlled her love, he walked over to her, laughing, mocking, she knew she would die, knew there was nothing left for her to do.

He grabbed Rukia by her raven colored hair, stared into her big lavender eyes and laughed, he would enjoy this, milk it for everything it was worth, she would scream, she would beg, but only when every speck of pride was broken, when the last remnant of will was shattered, only then would she die, only then would he allow her the soles of death. "Run." He whispered in her ear, and then threw her, "Run you Bitch, RUN!"

Rukia's body hit the ground, she felt him coming for her, felt his desire. She stood up on shaky legs and began to run. A bolt of pure energy exploded inches from her causing her to stumble and fall, but she couldn't stop, she couldn't so she forced herself back up, forced her to keep moving.

He watched her fall again and again feebly attempting to dodge his attacks, feebly hoping to escape her fate. He laughed as he leisurely followed the skin bitch. Howled in ecstasy as he saw her tears fall, from fright. He toyed with her like a lion toys with its meal, he allowed her to narrowly escape, giving her a small thread of hope only to crush it time and time again. His eyes sparkled with demented glee as he saw her pure white robe stained red with her blood, cackled with evil amusement as he heard her gasp for air. There was no stopping it now, no stopping him for killing her, his smile widened showing two blood red fangs, her fear, her pain was intoxicating.

_Its hopeless, _Rukia thought, _how can I survive this, survive him. He has all of Ichigo's strength and more, I can't compete, I'm too weak, too much of a failure._ The energy blast hit her square in the back ripping cloth and skin alike. She screamed in pain, heard him howl in glee. _I can't, I can't go on._ Rukia thought as she crumpled to the ground.

"Finished already?" The creature mocked, "The great Ice Queen, beaten and broken." Laughter

Rukia didn't care what he said, didn't care what happened anymore, she had failed. Her hand slowly opened and a small cloud of smoke slowly began to dissipate.

He picked her up again. Shock her violently by the hair. Her blood flew from her wounds staining the ground. He stuck out his tongue and began to lick her face, licking the blood from her wounds, "You taste great BITCH."

She felt him through her strait up into the air, she saw him raise his sword to cut her down, it didn't matter nothing mattered she had lost, lost in her will, lost her resolve, but most importantly lost his heart.

The blade cut through the air, a blue streak of power trailing behind. His eyes opened in excitement as the blade drew closer and closer to her, closer to ending her pathetic life.

Rukia saw the blade come, felt its evil power. It would all be over soon.

And then time stopped, Rukia saw the crazed smile freeze on the monsters face, saw the blade frozen in air with its blue tail of power behind it.

She saw Zangetsu in his black suite, his brown hair blowing in the wind walk through the gray Ichigo, she saw him walk towards her, and then he stopped he turned and pointed in the distant. Rukia looked straining her eyes, she saw something it was small at first, but as it grew as it came nearer and nearer, and then she realized it was a person, a woman, "Sode ne Shirayuki," Rukia whispered.

"I'm sorry no," a voice as sweet and pure as a mothers kiss spoke directly to her soul.

The image came closer and closer, Rukia eyes opened in shock, her mouth dropped open as she whispered, "Kur, Kur, Kurosaki Masaki."

_Please don't be too mad, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and J'anime Manga hope this doesn't keep you too much in suspense and once again thank you J'anime for your words of advise it meant allot. _


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Oh, I finally found out that I am not disclaiming things so here it goes.

I in no way shape or form own Bleach, or its characters. I do however own this story and the plot that goes along with it.

There I disclaimed, enjoy. Oh, ya and try to imagine the song by 3 days grace, _my time of dying,_ playing in the back round of the fight scenes.

AFTER THE FALL 2

United

Rukia felt her body land back on the ground, felt the cold hard stone press against her shoes, but none of this seemed to fully register in Rukia's mind as she just starred in shock at the woman who stood before her. The impossibility of it all threatened to break Rukia's already fragile mind.

Kurosaki Masaki smiled at Rukia, "I can see why he's so taken by you." She said, her voice filling Rukia with warmth, "But tell me why do you look so defeated?"

"Forgive me Kurosaki-senpai, but how are you here?" Rukia asked her lavender eyes opening so wide with shock it seemed to take up half her face.

"This is my world Kuchiki." Zangetsu said, starring at the frozen figure of the hollow Ichigo, "None enter without my permission."

"But how?" Rukia stammered still staring at Masaki.

"My son comes from," Masaki smiled, "from a very complicated family." She said turning to look at the being in control of her son's body, "So, much like his father, so much pain." Masaki said as she gently stroked her son's cheek. "You were always such a happy boy, what happened to you?"

"Kur, Kurosaki-senpai, please I don't understand." Rukia stammered.

"Ichigo is so much like his father you know," Masaki continued as she turned to look at Rukia once again. "They both hide their feelings, always hardening there exterior never letting anyone see them weak. Even as a child," Masaki said as she sat on a piece of rubble, "He would smile when I would come to his karate lessons, not wanting me to see him in pain. He's become quite strong, but like the old saying goes, the weakest link in the chain and all." Masaki lowered her head.

"I'm sorry," Rukia began to cry, "I tried to save him, but I'm too weak, I can't…"

"Sorry isn't going to save my son," Masaki said her joyous face turning serious, "Tell me am I to entrust my son's heart to one that quits after so little," Masaki asked opening her hand reveling the small cloud of smoke. "Is your love so fragile that it cannot withstand the lies of fear?"

Rukia began to sob, falling on the ground, "What can I do, I have failed."

"ENOUGH," Zangetsu spoke, the power in his voice jolting Rukia to her feet, "This child, this WARRIOR's life I have entrusted to you, you alone are the only one that can save him, and I will not stand here and lessen to you tell me why you cannot."

"But I.."

Rukia words were halted with a slap from Masaki, "Enough, Rukia, that is quite enough of your excuses." Masaki said her face stern and strong, "We knew the dangers, me and Isshin, knew the possibilities of what are children could become, what our children have become."

"Children?"

"Do not interrupt me," Masaki said, "Ichigo's power developed sooner than expected, at such a young age his heritage manifested, his power resonating through his human flesh. I for my part tried to ignore the evidence of his building reiatsu, I avoided speaking to him of what it was that he was beginning to see."

"But how, could you.."

A stern look quitted Rukia, "What do you still believe only shinigamis have the ability to see souls, that only shinigamis have the power to fight the darkness of the hollows. Rukia, you have seen the Quincy called Uryuu, did you believe his kind was the only humans to perfect their spirits abilities? How do you think me and Isshin met, how do you think that a relationship was built before he walked away from his…" Masaki stopped and smiled, "Now is not the time for that," Masaki said her smile returning, "Sufficed to say, I knew. I saw the hollow that day, saw him use the fragment of that poor child's spirit to lure Ichigo; he rushed to save her you know," Masaki smiled brightly, "Even then so young and he only thought of protecting others." Masaki smiled brightly, "But of course he didn't see the hollow, he hadn't developed his ability that far yet, and so I rushed to his aid, It was all I could do to shield Ichigo so the hollow wouldn't sense his true power, the power kept in check from the spirit bind we placed on him," Masaki's eyes grew mist, "and then, and then I fell, death took me away from my family."

Tears began to fall from Masaki's face, Rukia rushed to comfort her, the two women hugged each other in the shadow of the hollow Ichigo. Both women crying both comforting their battered souls.

Zangetsu watched the two women and smiled, this blood line of Ichigo's was so strange, he thought. Here they were moments from oblivion and still they feel. "The women these men attract, always amazes me." Zangetsu said to himself.

Slowly Masaki's tears began to dry and she pulled away from Rukia, "In my family," she began, "My family outside of this one, we have a custom." Masaki stood her composer once again under control. "The custom is simple, if someone's life is saved, that person is then indebted to that person for life. I saved my son, therefore he has no right to so willingly throw it away, and because of my sacrifice," Masaki starred into Rukia's lavender eyes, "Because of my sacrifice my son saved your life, and so now both your life and his belong to me."

Rukia starred at Masaki not sure what she was getting at, "And because I own your life, Kuchiki Rukia, I demand only one thing from you, well from the both of you. You are never allowed to give up on yourselves or each other." She said her eyes burning into Rukia's eyes. She turned to walk away taking one last look at her son's body, "Save my son Kuchiki." And with that she vanished.

Rukia starred at the empty spot where Masaki once stood, she felt something stir in her hands, she looked down and saw a small white puff of smoke clung to it. "I haven't lost it, I haven't lost you." Rukia said tears of joy now falling from her face.

"We stand frozen in a moment in time." Zangetsu's voice boomed, calling Rukia back to reality, "Once this is over, you will once again be faced with the coming onslaught of the blade of legend."

Pain once again coursed through Rukia's body, she felt the wounds burn, felt the cracked bones rack her body with pain. She crumpled to the ground and the world went dark.

_Your life belongs to me…._

_I demand that you never give up….._

_Rukia save my son…_

Masaki's words echoed in Rukia's mind. Rukia opened her eyes and she no longer was in the world of Ichigo's soul. She was in a void of blackness. The darkness oppressed her, drained her, she felt weak, felt cold.

_The darkness is your fear…_

The voice that spoke to her sounded foreign and strange, "Zangetsu?"

_One can never move forward if one lives in fear._

Rukia looked around her and saw a blue light flickering in the darkness. She moved desperately trying to find the source of the light.

_Run and you will fall_

Where was that light coming from, Rukia wondered, frantic to find it, she knew, she knew that if she found it she would have the strength to fight.

_Retreat into the past and you will age._

This light where was it, Rukia knew it was close but she couldn't find the source.

_Hesitate for a moment and you will DIE._

Where was it, time was running out, _look at yourself midget!_ Another voice yelled in her mind Rukia looked at her hand and saw the small orb of smoke glowing a bright blue, radiating with power. Rukia watched in awe as the smoke slowly melted into her hand, the blue light slowly moving throughout her body. Her body pulsed with this new energy her whole body burned brightly with this light eradicating the darkness of the void.

_Rukia what is the name!_

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled.

He watched, his heart racing, the blade was about to strike, his laughter spewing forth with evil venom, but then he froze, his laugh chocking in his throat, her eyes opened wide she opened her mouth and yelled HIS name, "ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the demon blade connected with something. Its recoil sending painful burst through his arm. He looked up and starred horror as Rukia landed to her feet, her eyes full of power, and in her hand gripped tightly she held Zangetsu.

"Sorry for making you wait so long, I've come for my man!" Rukia said with a smile. She moved so fast he couldn't see her. SLASH, Zangetsu cut into his ribs, a stream of blood following the arch of the blade as it sliced threw his body, "What no words of wisdom from you," Rukia mocked as she flipped into the air, "Getsuga Tenshou," Rukia shouted as a blue wave of energy rushed for the hollow.

He was barely able to avoid the hit, he stood blood pouring from his wound, "How are you using him, Zangetsu is MINE you bitch." He swung the demon blade a black bolt of power flying towards Rukia, but she was no longer there. CRASH, Zangetsu met the demon blade, forcing the pale imitation of Ichigo back. "He doesn't want to be save woman, he doesn't.."

"It is not his choice, it never was." Rukia yelled back as she shot Zangetsu forward scoring another hit to the arm of the hollow. "Ichigo I spoke with Masaki, she said.."

"NO, NO, NO there is no Ichigo, there is." The hollow swung his blade at Rukia.

Rukia smiled blocking the attack easily, "Do not interrupt me you shadow." The hollow charged at Rukia, she jumped over his attack at the same time kicking the gray Ichigo in the head causing him to fall. "I am done talking to you, you virus." The hollow sneered at Rukia, it sprung off the ground stabbing with the demon blade. Rukia dropped Zangetsu and grabbed it by its hilt guard at the same time she moved to intercept the attack.

"DIE, DIE YOU BITC…." The hollow stopped his words frozen in his mouth. He looked down and saw Rukia's hand punch his chest where the hole was, a pain seized his body, as the whole began to fill, "NO I WON, I WON."

"Ichigo's heart belongs to me," Rukia said as she swung Zangetsu by the strap hurdling it towards the hollow.

Zangetsu pierced the beast, it yelled in rage, a flash of light hit the howling monster, and then Ichigo tore free of the creature's body.

"Ichigo," Rukia yelled looking at the familiar orange haired boy.

The hollow pulled Zangetsu from his chest, "You think you won? You think you've beaten me?" The hollow fired a cero in-between Rukia and Ichigo. Rukia jumped back but Ichigo made no move allowing his body to be hit by the cero. "See, he doesn't want to be saved." The hollow yelled as blackish red reiatsu began to swirl around him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, "Look at me you stupid boy, I have a message from your.." Rukia stopped as she heard the insane laughter once again; she froze in horror as she saw the hollows reiatsu cover him in a ball of blackish red energy.

"Get ready you stupid girl." She heard the hollow yell, "BANKI!"

The reiatsu exploded off of the hollow, with the power of a nuclear bomb. Debris and glass flew in the blasts wake. Rukia jumped and grabbed the real Ichigo. She erected a barrier protecting them from the flying projectiles.

"See, see what power is you stupid BITCH."

Rukia turned and starred in fright at the hollow. He stood his reiatsu powering from his body, laughing with evil glee. In his hands he held two wickedly curved blades, both black and stained with blood. She grabbed Ichigo tightly and whispered in his ear, "Your mother told me, told me that she saved your life, told me that your life now belonged to her, and since your life is no longer yours to throw away, she has one command," Rukia said as she stood to meet the hollow in combat, "She told me that she demands you to LIVE Ichigo."

Rukia gave a battle cry and charged the hollow, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

A blue wave of energy shot at the hollow; it saw it coming and laughed. It crashed into him, smoke filled the air from the impact, but the hollow still laughed. Two blast of black energy shot towards Rukia from the smoke. She moved to avoid them but the beams followed her movements, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I am King, King do you hear me." The hollow yelled.

The beams of power came closer to hitting Rukia, she turned and fired another Getsuga Tenshou, but the beams crashed right through. They connected with her body. Rukia fell spitting out blood, "ICHIGO." Rukia screamed in pain.

"She told me that she demands you to LIVE Ichigo."

Rukia's words echoed in his numb mind, as he watched Rukia fly from the attack. He had to move had to attack, had to protect her. But his soul felt burden still weak with his guilt.

_"Come now Ichigo,"_ A woman voice sung in his ear.

_"What good is guilt, if you allow it to cripple you?"_ It said again.

"_How do you honor your mother's sacrifice by throwing your life away_?"

"Because of me she died justice demands…"

_"Justice demands that you live your life to the fullest, to honor the life sacrificed for you. Justice DEMANDS that you do not cower and betray that sacrifice."_

"Who.."

_"Justice demands that you defined those you care about."_

"Who are you"

But the voice continued ignoring his question,_ "Justice demands that you risk everything for love."_

Ichigo saw Rukia fighting for her life, saw her falling and getting back up. Taking the pain, all to protect him, his brown eyes started to glow blue his reiatsu started to burst from his body.

_"Ichigo, what will you protect?_

Crash the reiatsu from that thing, that infectious parasite rammed into the barrier. Ichigo stood, that all too familiar scowl forming on his face.

_"ICHIGO WILL YOU RUN, WILL YOU BE CRUSHED BY FEAR?"_

"No!"

Rukia was beaten, she couldn't move, she couldn't defend the awesome power of this thing. She saw the blades of the hollow come for her, there would be no stopping it this time. She closed her eyes and waited for the end.

"Sode ne Shirayuki first dance," Rukia's eyes shot open at the sound of the voice, saw the blades frozen in mid air. "What kind of missed up rescue is this!" She turned seeing Ichigo standing there glaring at her, "When I came to save you I at least SAVED YOU."

Rukia smiled her eyes sparkling with tears, "YA, WELL I WASN'T ON SOME STUPID SUICIDE DEPRESSION."

The hollow turned his eyes wide with fear, "No, I won, I won."

"SHUT UP," both Rukia and Ichigo yelled at once. The hollow broke the ice binding his hands with a burst of reiatsu, but Ichigo flew in firing a cero at it. CRASH, the cero hit the ground forcing the hollow to jump for cover.

Ichigo turned and smiled at Rukia, Rukia grinned back at Ichigo. Both turned and walked towards the hollow, "Stay back, stay back it," It yelled firing two more black beams of energy.

Ichigo grinned deflecting both beams with his bare hands, "Oi, Rukia, Sode ne Shirayuki is a wonderful zanpaktou, but I think she would rather be with you."

"Ya, I think Zangetsu feels the same way." They passed the swords to each other grinning as they did.

"You ready?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"You're the one who was having the pity party," Rukia said smiling.

The hollow charged Ichigo swinging both blades in a downwards arch. Ichigo thrust Zangetsu into the ground and then stepped in-between the blades, throwing a right hook that connected with the hollow's face.

The hollow went flying in the air, as Rukia swung Sode ne Shirayuki in a perfect circle and yelled, "Sode ne Shirayuki third dance." A giant beam of ice shot forth, freezing everything in its circumference to include the hollow, its mouth frozen in a scream.

Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from the ground and swung his zanpaktou shattering the ice, the hollow instantly disintegrated into a puff of smoke that bonded with Ichigo.

_Real world remains of the Kurosaki house_

Kuchiki Byakuya, had just released the strange orb Urahara had given him. He starred in shock as he saw his sister holding Sode ne Shirayuki magically appear piercing the object incasing herself and Ichigo in a block of ice. He stepped out about to shout something at Urahara when the ice shattered.

Rukia opened her eyes and saw the mask on Ichigo's face shatter in to a million tiny pieces. She smiled and then her eyes shot open in horror, as blood shot from the countless wounds on his body, wounds that were kept in check by his hollows reiatsu. Rukia grabbed Ichigo his blood drenching her in the process, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rukia yelled as she laid him down on the ground,

Isshin jumped and was about to run to Ichigo's side when Urahara grabbed him shaking his head.

Hiyori starred in horror as the wound she had inflected on him gushed out the most blood, "No, no Ich.." Everyone stood in shock and horror at the scene, of a blood drenched Rukia cradling the head of a barely recognizable Ichigo.

"NO!" Rukia shouted as she squeezed Ichigo's head tightly, "You don't get to die, you don't get to die today. No, not today, not when we have our entire lives to be together."

Inoue began to weep as well falling to her knees, Renji bowed his head tears falling freely from his face. Even Ikkaku's eyes filled with tears when he looked at Ichigo's bloody body.

Rukia continued to cry squeezing Ichigo's head in her arms, "Ruukjiojdof," A muffled voice was heard in the room, Rukia opened her eyes as she looked down to her arms, she loosened her grip, barely hoping that it came from him, "Rukia you idiot, my body is one giant wound, and you show your affection by suffocating me."

Rukia began to sob, tears of joy falling from her eyes. The tears fell on Ichigo's face washing the blood away when they hit, "You idiot, you stupid idiot," Rukia said through tears and a smile, "Don't ever do that to me again, you fool."

"Ya, I love you too." Ichigo said with a weak smile.

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly not knowing where he was.

"Moshi, moshi," Urahara yelled his face appearing right in front of Ichigo's. "You been asleep for two weeks.

"Get away from me you freak," Ichigo shouted as he jumped from the bed. Instantly falling to the ground from pain.

"What the hell are you doing, you stupid old man, he just woke up what are you thinking," Rukia's shouted at Urahara, "And you," she turned to Ichigo, "You get your ass back in bed right now."

Ichigo looked up a scowl on his face, "You don't order me around.." SMACK, a slipper hit the side of Ichigo's face; he turned and saw Hiyori by the door."You stupid…"

SMACK another slipper hit Ichigo in the head this time coming from Rukia, "Hiyori was kind enough to teach me how to control you." Rukia said with a smirk.

"WHAT!"

"SHUT UP DICKHEAD, and get into bed," both Rukia and Hiyori said at the same time. Ichigo scowled and then crawled into bed; he did not like the idea of Rukia and Hiyori becoming friends not one bit.

Renji and Grimm Jow burst through the door, each one fighting the other to get in the room first, "He's awake," Renji yelled.

"Good now I can kill him." Grimm Jow yelled in excitement, as he reached Ichigo's bed first. Ichigo starred in shock as he looked at Grimm Jow. "What, you act like you never seen me before."

"Your hole its.."

"Oh, me and Halibel are bowering a gigai, from Urahara, going to stick around for awhile, those dumb ass Vizored invited us to stay.

Renji pushed Grimm Jow out of the way, "Damn Ichigo you look all beat up," Renji said smiling as he pulled out a sharpy, "Guess you can't stop me," he said as he drew a squiggly lines on Ichigo's face.

"I'm going to kill you," Ichigo yelled trying to grab Renji, but falling back down on the bed from pain.

"Stupid, now lay still I'm not done." Renji said moving closer to Ichigo.

"Grimm Jow, Renji get the hell out of here." Rukia shouted as she came back into the room. Grimm Jow and Renji both turned and ran out. "Ichigo you still need your rest," Rukia said in a stern voice.

Ichigo smiled and grabbed her hand, "Stay with me."

Rukia bent down and kissed Ichigo for only the second time in their lives. The kiss lasted only a second but to both of them it felt like an eternity, Rukia smiled and then said, "Move over." Ichigo slid slightly down and Rukia got into the bed with him and laid her head gently on his chest.

Ichigo smiled as he put his arm around Rukia's thin body and fell asleep.

_**THE END.**_

_**Ok I know it was a bunch of fluff at the end but come on, if anyone deserves some fluff it's my main man Ichigo. Come on the guy gets his butt kicked constantly he needs a break. But I do guarantee this is not the end of my stories of Ichigo and Rukia I mean there's still the question about his parentage, his sisters (what the hell happened to them), his mother, will Ichigo be accepted into Soul Society after this disaster.. ect so be on the lookout for my new stories, and again I know its fluff but Ichigo deserves it damn it.**_

_**P.S**_

_**Oh ya please review, review, review and check my profile I'll be updating it with the titles of my different story lines soon. Until then Ichigo & Rukia forever and FF7 is still the damn best rpg in the world. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
